Fate Souls: Reunited
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: What if Tohsaka had another apprentice? What if this apprentice was not all that she seemed? What if was someone from a certain Golden King's past? How will the king react to being reunited with his long lost Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

**SUMMARY**: What if Tohsaka had another apprentice? What if this apprentice was not all that she seemed? What if was someone from a certain Golden King's past? How will the king react to being reunited with his long lost Queen?

Now, this is gonna be a tough one but worth it. To start with, I'll be putting what Fem-Harry will look like on the story cover pic. She'll be powerful but hopefully not over the top. I mean come on! I'm pairing her with Gilgamesh as his reborn wife, she's gotta have her own power to keep him in-line.

**LOOKS AND ARMOR**

**(And other things)**

Now, for her armor, she will have the armor of Prototype Gilgamesh only change it to suit a female, change the shoulder armor to be smoother and curved with the 'necklace chain' that connects them I'm changing to the phases of the lunar cycle and the shoulder pads with have moon symbols on them. The waist and hip armor will stop before her belly button and be more suited to her curves, change the red 'skirt' to moon silver and change the golden colored armor to moon silver. For her chest she'll have a black under top designed like a tight form-fitting tank top and over that will be silver chest armor that stops below her ribs and the top half will kinda be like the upper half of Fate Zero's Gilgamesh's chest armor, mostly around the neck bit if that makes sense?

I hope my description was okay, I suck at doing armor descriptions most of the time. Not one of my strong points I will admit.

For her weapon she will have Enki the weapon Prototype Gilgamesh/Archer uses, it can be twin blades or tonfas and a bow! Look online for Prototype Gilgamesh (or archer) vs Prototype Saber for the weapon in action. Anyway, she was given the blade by Gilgamesh as a gift for mastering her weapon skills and as a bonus honeymoon gift.

And lastly, she has her own gates known as 'The Lunar Gates of Babylon' after being recognized as the Queen and bonding with Gilgamesh she was blessed with her own gates which connect with her husbands own in a few ways and why Lunar? Well, you'll see later on in the story! I've given away too much all ready for you guys! ;)

Now, timeline stuff, just know that when fem-harry is born it will be a couple of months after they left Hogwarts and she is a young teen when the war reaches it's peak(I'm having it so the war takes a couple of years to build up before kicking off) and her little sister is born.

**WARNING**: Messing with Timeline, ages, Dates and years, swearing, bashing of certain characters, hints of sexual themes, blood, violence, some people being idiots.

Bashing of Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Alive/Potters! Umbridge, and a few others I will remember later.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea! Here we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 1: A War on the Horizon

**TORINO, ITALY**

It was a sunny day in Italy as people went about their day, most were tourists visiting or the locals going about their daily jobs and life. Among them, however, one such tourist was not there for the sunshine or local attractions. In Torino, a meeting was taking place with people of the Church and a hidden world of magic and mages.

Inside a meeting place of neutral ground stood a priest, his grey hair giving away his old age and his wrinkled eyes gave him a closed-eyed look. His robes neat and clean as beside him stood a young man, his brown hair was short and spiky with brown eyes that held a blank look in them as he stood in his black priest uniform.

They were Risei Kotomine, a priest and moderator of the Holy Grail War on the Church of the Eighth Sacrament's behalf and beside him was his son, Kirei Kotomine a chosen master of for the Holy Grail war as evident by the red markings on the back of his right hand.

The next person was a man, he had black hair and blue eyes he had on a crimson suit with a white undershirt and a blue ribbon keeping the shirt closed. He was standing near a table with a bottle of wine and a glass, this was Tokiomi Tohsaka a mage and head of the Tohsaka clan.

The fourth person in the room was a 16-year-old girl, she had shoulder length black hair that was slightly wavy held in a ponytail. Her dark green eyes were darting between the priests and the man she was standing beside, her outfit consisted of a buttoned-up white longsleeved top with a black tie and a simple grey coat rested on the chair beside her, she had on a grey knee-length skirt with white stockings and black shoes. Her build was that of a swimmer but still developing along with her C-cup chest, her skin was fair as the lights shined off her skin this was Alexis Tohsaka the oldest daughter of the Tohsaka clan and current hair to the family she stood to the left of her father.

The last person in the room stood the other side of Tokiomi, the person was a young woman around the age of 16 but she held this air of maturity to her as she stood watching the proceedings. Her natural red hair fell to her mid-back and slightly wavy was currently in a braid and put into a bun, her fair skin-tone almost seemed to give off an unearthly glow under the light. Her bodybuild was that of a runner with smooth toned muscles that were still developing along with her C-cup chest that was just a little bit bigger than Alexis's chest at the moment, her clothing was a simple white top and black suit set giving her a professional look.

But the most eye-catching thing about the young woman was her eyes, stunning emerald green eyes that would outshine the gem itself if not for the slightly blank look in them. She had a look of someone who was missing a piece of them but was not letting that get them down, she glanced over at Tokiomi before looking at Kirei with slight interest.

This was Emily Nightingale, or it was a name for her since Emily did not know her real name or rather she did not remember it. But that is a story for later, she stood silent as the meeting began.

"A command seal?" Kirei asked confused.

"Yes, the mark identifies you as a participant in the Holy Grail war, stigmata, bestowing on you the power to command a servant, Kirei Kotomine," Tokiomi said before lifting his right hand to show his own command seals.

Kirei then lifted up his own right hand to look at his command seals.

"The Holy Grail War, the battle for an ancient relic that performs miracles, but why me?" Kirei asked as he put his hand down.

"Normally, those chosen by the grail as masters for the servants are experienced and accomplished mages it is highly unusual for someone like you, who has no connection to magic what so ever, to be chosen to participate," Tokiomi said as Kirei took the information in.

"Heroic servants, I still find it strange to command the summoned spirits of ancient heroes to fight as familiers," Kirei said as he Tokiomi nods.

"Of course, I know all of this can very difficult to believe but heroes from every age and nation will come back to life in the modern world killing one another for supremacy, that is the Holy Grail War," Tokiomi said. (_Note: Not entirely sure what he said at the end there so I changed it to 'for supremacy'_)

"Also, there is an unspoken agreement among all involved, to keep this all secret, to ensure this rule is kept someone of the holy church is always sent as an observer," Risei said looking at his son making Kieri turn to him slightly.

"Should one of us really be judging? A secret battle between godless magicians?" Kirei asked as Tokiomi poured himself a drink.

"A mages association member or even a member of the wizarding society would be too partial to one party to ensure fairness and so once again just as we did some 60 years ago we've recruited your father to watch over and referee our battle," Tokiomi said as he poured another two drinks which his daughter and first student took with a polite nod of thank you.

"My father will be coming to Fuyuki?" Kirei asked slightly shocked before looking at Tokiomi.

"But wait, how can this be considered fair? It's a conflict of interest for the overseer's child to also be a participant," Kieri said and he had a good point in Emily's opinion.

"Tokiomi?" Risei said making the mage nodded.

"Perhaps it's time we got to the point," Tokiomi said as he started to walk.

"Kirei, everything we've spoken of thus far is just the official background of the Holy Grail war, however, there is an additional reason I've introduced you to Mr. Tokiomi Tohsaka here today," Risei said as he began to walk as well so both Tokiomi and Risei began to circle Kirei.

"And what would that be?" Kirei asked.

"Actually, we found proof a long time ago that the holy grail that will appear in Fuyuki is not the sacred relic that belonged to the son of god," Tokiomi explained as Emily moved to stand by Alexis.

"So I gathered otherwise an order to retrieve it would have been given to us of the Eighth Sacramento Assembly," Kirei said as he looked between his father and Tokiomi.

"Be that as it may, Fuyuki's Holy Grail is far too powerful to ignore, it is an omnipotent wish granting device who knows what disasters it could unleash if it happens to fall into the wrong hands," Risei said as Tokiomi spoke up.

"In which case, the best course of action would be to ensure that the Fuyuki Grail falls into the right hands, hands that would not misuse it," Tokiomi said as he glanced at Kirei.

"The Tohsaka's are a family of mages but they are mages with a long history of friendship with the church we know what kind person Tokiomi is and more important than anything else the Tohsaka's ultimate intention for the grail are plain and honorable," Risei said as he held his arms behind him.

"To reach the Root, that is the Tohsaka families soul desire but the Einzbern's and Matou's have both forgotten the wish we once shared with them and have other less altruistic plans now," Tokiomi said as Alexis glanced at Emily who nods as if to confirm this little bit of information making Alexis's sigh and look back at the meeting before her.

"It goes without saying that the plans of the other masters will be even worse, who knows what dark desire they may harbor for the power of the grail should they obtain it," Risei said a hint of worry tinting his words.

"With that being said, I assume that the goal of my participation is to ensure Tokiomi Tohsaka's victory rather than to prevail myself?" Kirei asked as Tokiomi nods.

"To achieve that goal we will conduct ourselves in a manner that will maintain the appearance of us being enemies, however, we will actually be working together in total secrecy to soundly defeat the other five masters and assure our victory in the end," Tokiomi said as he glanced at his daughter and apprentice.

"And so Kirei, you will officially be transferred from the church to the mage's association where you will become my second student," Tokiomi said as he stopped in front of Kirei while his father stopped behind him.

"The orders have already been issued," Risei said as he glanced over.

"You will go to Japan and study the principles of magic and become a mage of sufficient strength and skill to command a servant in the Holy Grail war in three years time when the battles begin," Tokiomi said before taking a sip of his drink.

"You will be working alongside my first student, she will help you learn and adjust," Tokiomi said as Emily steps forward and bows in greeting.

"Greetings Kirei Kotomine, I am Emily Nightingale, you're senior in magecraft and magic if you have any problems please let me know and I'll do my best to help," Emily said as Kirei gave her a small bow back, she then steps back next to Alexis.

"Now then," Tokiomi said as Risei spoke up.

"Do you have any questions for us Kirei?" The father asked his son.

"Only one, how does the Holy Grail go about selecting its masters? What kind of criteria does it use?" Kirei asked as he looked at Tokiomi.

"Hm, the exact criteria it uses are unknown but it chooses those masters who need it most," Tokiomi said as he stared at his drink.

"So all the participating masters have a reason for claiming the grail?" Kirei asked.

"Not necessarily, I'm told that in the past there were cases where command seals appeared on those whom you would never have expected," Tokiomi said before looking at Kirei a look of understanding passing through his eyes.

"Oh, I think I understand you're still puzzled at being chosen to be a master by the grail aren't you?" Tokiomi asked as Kirei stood in silence at his words.

Alexis sighs as after a few minutes Kirei gave his consent and agreed to be Tokiomi's student.

"That's good to hear, Emily could you go and help Kieri pack for his journey? He is to be immediately transferred to Japan in two days time," Tokiomi said as Emily nods.

"Leave it to me, come Kirei," Emily said before walking over and leading Kirei out as Alexis went over to her father.

"That went a lot smoother than I thought it would," Alexis said as Tokiomi nods.

"Indeed it did, Alexis can you phone your mother and tell her that we will be returning in three days time? I need to speak with Risei about something," Tokiomi said making Alexis nods as she left to go and phone her step-mother.

She was half-way over to the phone when she paused by a window to watch as Emily and Kirei walked away from the building, she then looked at the sky above them as some birds flew by.

'_In three years a hidden war will be on the horizon, I just hope I live to see the end of it and that father will not be in and over his head, I wonder what you think about all of this? My friend_' Alexis thought before shaking her head and going over to the phone.

In three years time, she would get her answers, one way or another.

* * *

Done!

This is basically the prologue in a way, the next chapter will focus mainly on Emily after the three-year time skip and her background.

Also, little warning Gilgamesh might be out of character but only around his reincarnated wife cause he only shows his soft side to her and if anyone else sees said soft side then swords will be flying!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome!

Here is chapter 2!

Here in this chapter, we have Emily's back story and how she became 'Emily' and it will explain why I never mentioned a scar on her forehead in the last chapter.

Also, I'll be adding in a twist when we get to Saber and the Master of Lancer. Just wait and see!

Now, I'm not sure if Tokiomi does the summoning in the Church or in his own basement but I'm gonna have it so that he does the summoning in the church.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea! Here we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 2: The Past and Rituals

**JAPAN**

**TOHSAKA'S MANSION**

**THREE YEARS LATER**

It was early in the morning in Japan as the sun rose over the land of Fuyuki, unaware of the war that was going to start in a weeks time. A single person was awake thought at such an early hour, this person was in the resident home of the Tohsaka's as they walked through its halls.

This person was a now 19-year-old Emily, her red hair that reaches her mid-shoulders was currently in a ponytail. Her skin still fair despite her many days under the sun during summer months, her body was now fully developed with toned but slim muscles that fitted her runner build and her chest had finally stopped growing and was now a D-cup but most of all she was taller now and fully fledged mage and magic user the youngest of her graduation actually.

Emily sighs as she arrived at the living room and moved to sit in the chair by the window, in her reflection she saw her eyes still the same Emerald green but with a hidden dullness that dampened their true shine. They had always been like this for as long as she could remember, well, as far back as she could remember.

Emily was a strange case, her story began when she was 13-years-old just starting to become a teenager was found nearby the Clock Tower by a nurse who worked there. She had been in an alleyway covered in bruises and cuts the nurse while being a mage was still a nurse and a soon to be auntie so she was horrified at finding Emily in such a state and took her back to Clock Tower for treatment, it was there that a very big discovery was found.

The little girl was not only magical but had active circuits in her but they were blocked by a seal, her magic also had many blocks on her and to the nurse's horror, she discovered a foul soul shard inside a strange scar on the girl's forehead. The nurse's motherly instincts kicked into high gear and she called in the higher-ups, thankfully they arrived without problem and after a long talk, the girl was treated.

The mages were both outright angered by the amount of blocks and seals on the girl stating that someone wanted her either dead or made into a living puppet but the mages were also happy to get their hands on a soul shard, let's just say some of the elite members had fun with their new toy to experiment on.

When the little girl woke up 5 days later she was fully healed and in return for giving them such an interesting toy to play with one of the higher-ups fixed the girls eyesight to be perfect 20/20 vision, it was something Emily was grateful for later on in life.

This was also when the biggest problem was found, she had no memories of her life up until 13-years-old. It was like her mind was blank she couldn't even remember her own name! All she could remember was pain before waking up with three strange people and frantic movement before passing out again and waking up in Clock Tower after many tests it was concluded that whatever happened to her was irreversible and there was little chance she would be able to get them back.

Rather than worry about her lost memories she decided to keep moving forward with the hope they might one day come back somehow, Emily gave a faint smile as she remembered the nurse who saved her was also the one who later adopted her and gave her the temporary name of Emily just in case she remembered her real name since it was always a possibility.

Emily looked down at her hands as she summoned a ball of light, the ball bounced up and down before floating up so it was level with her face. Her magic was also unique in a way, she along with a rare few had been born with both circuits and a magical core since the most common way that this worked was when someone with a magical core was given circuits by another. It could never work the other way around, the last person Emily had met that was like herself was later adopted into a high up mage family and was currently studying magic in Italy the last she heard of them.

Dismissing the ball of light Emily looked back outside as she heard footsteps draw closer, she didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Morning, Alexis," Emily said as the eldest daughter of the Tohsaka family walked over and sat opposite her.

"Morning, Emily, how was your sleep?" Alexis asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

Alexis was born from an alliance made between the Tohsaka family and the Hiromitsu family that specialized in elemental magic, each member had their own elements but sadly the family was killed off some years ago and Alexis's mother died in childbirth making Alexis the last Hiromitsu and thus all of their items and magecraft went to her by default.

Alexis was an easy going girl unless pissed off, she respected her father but that was about it and she liked her step-mother but Rin and Sakura were her favorite members of the family. She was still pissed off at her father for handing Sakura over to the Matou family, she slowly putting together a plan on how to get her back but that is a tale for another day.

Emily looked over at her friend, she had grown over the last three years. Her hair stopped just above her waist and was mostly kept in a braid, her body had filled and toned out and her chest has stayed a C-cup and her bodybuild was still lean and that of a runner thanks to gymnastics that Emily dragged her to during summer break.

"It was okay, I had some trouble though," Emily said as Alexis put her cup down.

"Your strange dreams again?" Alexis asked as Emily nods.

Emily frowns looking back out the window, a year ago she had started to get strange dreams of places and people she has never visited or seen before. Each one had been different but they all have one thing in common, a male with golden hair and an ancient city. It was also those two things, but what frustrated Emily was that she could never fully see the man's face or hear his name or the name of the city for that matter it was like the words were being blanked out.

"Yes, I seem to be getting them a lot more the closer this grail war gets," Emily said.

"Hm, let's hope that they calm down soon you'll need all the rest and energy you can get for the holy grail war," Alexis said as she finished her drink and stood up.

"I'm going to have a shower and help Rin pack later, she'll be leaving with mother today to avoid being in danger," Alexis said as Emily looked at her before nodding and looking back out the window.

Alexis turned and walked down the hallway and once out of view she let a frown decorate her face, she was worried about Emily and those dreams of hers they were too perfectly timed with the coming of the grail war almost as if the tension and mana in the air were awakening these strange dreams within Emily.

'_Are they just dreams? Or are they memories of a life she has once lived?_' Alexis thought as she arrived at the kitchen and put her cup in the sink before heading to her room.

She needed to see her father later, maybe he could help her with this mystery.

**LATER IN THE EVENING**

Alexis now dressed in some casual clothing was on her way to her father's office after saying goodbye to mother and Rin, she knocked on the door before going inside.

"Father," Alexis said as she saw her father looking at something on the table in the room.

"Is that the catalyst that you ordered?" Alexis asked making Tokiomi nod.

"It is, with this we can summon the strongest of the heroes," Tokiomi said as he looked at his daughter.

"Is there something bothering you? Normally you only come into my office on business or if something is bothering you," Tokiomi asked as Alexis nods.

She moved and sat down on a chair and thought over what she wanted to say, she then sighs and decided to be blunt.

"It's about Emily, recently she's been having strange dreams of a place and people she has never been to or met before, they have become stronger the and more frequent the closer to the war we get," Alexis said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out some pieces of paper.

She unfolds them and places them on the table, Tokiomi reached down and picked them up. There were two piece's of paper, one had a drawing of a man on it only the upper part of his face was blank but the rest of him was in armor and on the second piece of paper was a drawing of a city. Looking at them closely Tokiomi began to recognize key features of the city.

"I take these are from Emily's descriptions?" Tokiomi asked getting a nod.

"Yes, the male is in almost all of the dreams along with the city they are the most frequent ones though she can never get the names of them," Alexis said as she watched her father walk over to his desk and place the papers there.

Tokiomi was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I have a theory about these dreams, there is a possibility that Emily is a reincarnation," Tokiomi said as he walked back over to the table.

"A reincarnation? I've heard of that and have had lessons on it but I didn't think it was possible, but if it's true then who is Emily a reincarnation of?" Alexis asked if Emily was a reincarnation then it would explain her dreams.

"I do not know but the city that you drew looks the same as ancient drawings of the city of Uruk, if you wish to find out who she might the reborn form of then I suggest you start looking into myths and legends of Uruk's time," Tokiomi said as he walked over to his desk and picked up a book.

He then went to his daughter and handed her the book, she reached up and took it. It was a book on myths and legends of the world, opening it she found one page that was bookmarked she read the title before looking up at her father in shock.

"You plan to?" She asked unable to finish her words as her father nods and went back to the catalyst.

"Yes, with him we can win the war," Tokiomi said as Alexis looked back at the book before closing it and standing up.

"Well, I wish you luck father," Alexis said as she bows before leaving the room, silently hoping her father did not get in and over his head.

Five minutes later another knock echoed through the room as the door opens this time with Emily and Kirei Kotomine coming in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tokiomi, Kieri is here," Emily said as she walked over with Kirei close behind.

Tokiomi looks over saying "You've arrived at a very opportune time the relic I made arrangements for finally arrived this morning, have a look,"

Kirei and Emily looked down at the table to see a fossil, it was very old just by looking at it.

"What is it?" Kieri asked as Emily tilted her head in question.

Tokiomi chuckles lightly before speaking. "A fossil of the very first skin shed by a snake on this world, if we use this as a catalyst and are lucky enough to summon the heroic spirit that we're after total victory is as good as ours,"

Emily stared at the fossil for a bit before something caught her eye on Tokiomi's desk, humming she walked over and picked it up while Tokiomi and Kirei talked. It was a drawing of a city? She stared at it for a moment before realizing that it was the city from her dreams, unknown to Emily her eyes glazed over as she reached up and began tracing some of the buildings with a finger almost as if she was in a daze.

Kieri was the first to notice her by the desk.

"Miss Nightingale?" He asked about to walk over when Tokiomi grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, let me," Tokiomi whispered before walking over to Emily who was now muttering something under her breath.

"My dear? Is something wrong?" Tokiomi asked as he stood by her and watched her.

"The sunset," Emily said her voice distant as her eyes.

"The sunset? What of it?" Tokiomi asked as Kirei edged closer wondering what was going on.

"The sunset is so beautiful over the kingdom, we like watching it set," Emily said as Tokiomi took in everything she said.

It looks like his theory was indeed correct, Emily was a reincarnation now to find out who was is or was.

"Who is we, my dear?" Tokiomi said being careful not to say her name otherwise it might snap Emily out of her daze.

She stopped tracing the paper as she gave a small smile and for a brief moment her eyes seemed to glow with life and power as the vacant look she always held was replaced with stunning emerald green eyes.

"My beloved king and I, G..." Emily said before stopping as her eyes became a dull emerald green once more, her face became neutral as she blinks snapping out of her daze.

"Emily?" Tokiomi said making Emily look at him as she subconsciously put the paper down on the desk.

"Oh, is something wrong Mr. Tokiomi?" Emily asked as if nothing had happened.

"I was wondering if you could bring us some tea and snacks? And could you prepare yourself for tomorrow since the summoning begins then," Tokiomi asked making Emily nod.

"Okay, I will bring us some tea and I will prepare myself for tomorrow," Emily said as she turned and made her way out of the room.

Once she had left Kirei looked at his mentor, he was confused, to say the least. What just happened to Emily? While they weren't friends they were close acquaintances and shared a respect for each other's abilities.

As if reading his thoughts Tokiomi addressed his second apprentice.

"Kirei, what you just saw was a theory of mine being proven correct," Tokiomi said as he picked up the paper and handed it to Kirei to look at.

"That is a drawing of the city of Uruk, it is the same as the descriptions given in the ancient Babylonian text, the city Emily has been seeing in her dreams according to my daughter," Tokiomi said as Kirei quickly caught onto what his mentor was saying.

"She is a rebirth?" He asked quietly looking up from the paper.

Tokiomi nods as he moved to stand by the window, he looked out over the garden as his daughter went from a walk most likely to enjoy the peace before the war started.

"The Holy Grail may be calling out who her soul and in doing so is awaking whoever lies within," Tokiomi said as Kirei looked back at the paper.

"How will this affect the war?" He asked putting the drawing down as Tokiomi chuckles.

"Hopefully it won't cause any problems but if I get the servant I am planning to get then this war will turn out to be very interesting indeed," Tokiomi said as Kirei glanced at the fossil on the desk before moving to stand by the window.

The stood in silence as Emily returned with tea and some letters for Tokiomi to look at later, she then left to go and deal with her own affairs.

**TIME SKIP**

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was now the day of the summoning and Tokiomi was currently at the church in an area of the basement preparing everything for the summoning as Kirei and Risei while Emily was busy cleaning the main church hall as a cover if anyone came in for a late night visit, Alexis was currently at her home reading the book her father gave her.

(_Note: Also, sorry if I got any of the chant bits wrong it's my first time doing this thing I'll mostly be doing this chant by what's said in the 1 episode of Fate Zero, except Berserkers bit_)

_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill, repeat five times but when each is filled destroy it._

Alexis was reading the legends of Uruk when she came across one that caught her eye, looking closely she saw a drawing a woman in armor with symbols of the moon around her but the most eye-catching thing was that the woman had red hair the same shade as Emily's.

Alexis began to read the woman's story as the summoning rituals started to grow in strength and power.

_For the elements silver and iron the foundation stone and the Archduke of pacts, and for my great master, Schweinorg, raise a wall against the wind and close the gates of four directions._

Emily was locking up the church and was humming a song as she began to walk towards the altar, her eyes starting to glow as she slowly began glowing with a faint silver aura.

_Come_ _forth from the crown and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom._

Emily slowly began to dance, her eyes closing as if something was guiding her almost dancing with her as her magic and mana began to rise and dance with her.

Alexis had just finished reading the legend she had found when her eyes went wide, her father, the servant he planned to summon! She gasped standing up a look of worry and panic in her eyes.

"EMILY!" Alexis yelled as she took off running.

_Heed my words, my will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny!_

The summoning was now at its peak as both magic and mana saturated the air.

_If you heed the Grails call and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!_

Emily was now glowing silver as she leans back in her dance almost looking like she was going to fall but a golden light caught her and pulled her up as the golden light seemed to start dancing with her, unknown to Emily, she had become apart of Tokiomi's ritual as a second catalyst.

Alexis growls as she rode her motorbike towards the church, her eyes narrowed under her helmet.

'_I hope I not too late! Please, Emily, wait for me!_' Alexis thought as she pushed her bike harder ignoring the speed limit as she did so.

_Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power!_

Emily gasped as her eyes shot open, the silver aura around her spiking as the golden energy caressed her own as in the night sky the moon glows with an ancient power as if reacting to something.

_Come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!_

Emily gasped her eyes going snapping open with a white glow and going wide as her body erupted with white light, the church hall lighting up as below the ritual was completed.

Once the light fades it shows Emily standing in the middle of the church, her eyes closed as the mana and magic in the air calms down. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes again to show they were back to being a dull emerald green, she looked around before clutching her head in pain as she walked over to the church window to look up at the moon.

"What a nice moon tonight," Emily muttered as her head pain left her as she gazed at the moon.

Alexis was close to the church when she felt pain in her hand making her skid to a stop to clutch her hand to her chest, she then growls shaking it off and drove to the nearest parking lot that was close to the church. She dismounted and shed her biking gear and started running towards the church.

Meanwhile down below in the church basement, Tokiomi held up his arms in victory as he stared at the servant he had summoned.

"Behold him Kirei, we have won the battle, victory is ours!" Tokiomi said as Kirei and Risei watched on.

The servant in question stared at Tokiomi for a moment before something seemed to catch his attention, he looked up at the ceiling as it sensing something the others did not.

All the while, up above everyone, the moon glows with a silverish aura as if rejoicing. Because, on this night a reunion was about to take place, along awaited reunion that spanned centuries.

* * *

Done! I hope the ritual bit went okay if I missed something then let me know and I'll try and change it!

In the next bit, we have a reunion and some heart to heart moments be ready for fluff! And a possessive Gilgamesh, you have been warned!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3!

In this bit, we have a reunion and some heart to heart moments be ready for fluff! And a possessive Gilgamesh, you have been warned!

Also, I'll be adding a twist in at the end of the Fate Zero anime with the fight over the Grail. Hopefully, it will be something that you guys like until then enjoy the story as it comes out!

I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea! Here we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 3: Reunions

**CHURCH**

**NIGHT TIME**

Tokiomi sighs as he finished making the contract with the king of heroes himself, Gilgamesh, under the Archer class no less. He was quite lucky indeed, now he had to tread carefully as to not gain the king's ire and temper.

He was a bit tired from the summoning but that was to be expected but he could not retire yet he still had to introduce Gilgamesh to his other allies this includes his daughter and Emily, speaking of Emily, he was curious to see how she would react to the golden king. Because now that he looked at him the king's feature's matched that of the drawing Alexis had given him.

"Just a little further my king, there are some allies of mine I would like to introduce you to," Tokiomi said as Gilgamesh huffs.

"Just make it quick, Tokiomi, I do not want to waste my time with more mongrels," Gilgamesh said as he gave off an aura of power.

They arrived at the main part of the church hall, it was clean but you could almost taste the magic in the air as the leftover energy of the ritual settled down. Tokiomi looked around as Risei went over to check on his books and Kirei stayed by Tokiomi. The mage then spotted Emily over by the window look up at the moon as it glows in the sky, the moonlight reflecting off of her hair and skin giving her an unearthly glow.

"Emily," Tokiomi called out making Gilgamesh look over and unseen by Tokiomi the king's eyes widened as shock was reflected in them.

"Yes?" Emily called as she looked over as Tokiomi walked over and then stepped to the side.

Emily gasped her eyes going wide as they locked onto the male in golden armor, his skin glowing with an unearthly light in the dark as his golden hair stood up as moonlight reflected off his armor and earrings. His ruby red eyes watching her own as she moved away from the window, she moved closer as he steps forward his armor making noise as it did so.

He was so familiar, she felt her heart race as she stared at him. She knew those features, that face, that hair! His aura felt the same too, even his armor! His very presence made a warmth bloom within her, she knew him! Her head hurt as she tried to remember if she could just remember his name! Her head began to hurt as she felt her magic and mana react to something within her.

He knew he was not dreaming, she was here, he would recognize that shade of scarlet red hair that put the rose to shame, her fair skin that was kissed by the moon itself that glows under its light. Her aura of power that same aura, as weak as it was at the moment, caressed his own. He felt his heart race as he steps closer, her eyes the thing he loved about her the most they were dull with conflict in them.

"I...know you, don't I? From...somewhere," Emily said as in the background Tokiomi gestured for Kirei and his father to follow him, he recognized a private moment when he saw one, the father and son quickly followed him out of the hall.

"You do, my Queen," Gilgamesh said his voice low and soft, he only spoke like this to her.

"Queen? That is...familiar, I was a queen...where you...my king?" Emily said her voice distant as her head hurt, images flying through her mind's eye too fast to see but she knew they were important.

"Yes, I am your king as you are my Queen, my beloved, my Amaris," Gilgamesh said as Emily gasped her magic and mana spiking hard as if something triggered.

Emily pulled back clutching her head as the pain hit her hard, Gilgamesh held his breath as he watched on. His aura rising as a silver glow encased Emily, the power in the air rising as Emily suddenly threw her head back and yelled as a white glow erupted from her.

Emily grunts as she felt pain throughout her body, it was like something was waking up, something she had only just now found she faintly heard the sound of a door slamming open before white overtook her vision.

**WITH EMILY**

Memories, they flew past her as she watched them. They played like scenes in a movie, each one showing the past of a little girl in ancient times with red hair and green eyes.

_First was her birth, born to a single woman who lived on the outside of Uruk. Her father was the god Sin or Nanna the God of the Moon, he blessed the girl's mother with a child after she prayed to him for a child of her own to love and care for. She was born a demi-human, half-god, half-human and then given the blessing of Ningal for a healthy childhood after learning of her new half-daughter._

Emily smiles as she watched the little girl play before it changed to show her a little bit older and learning how to control her powers, it then shows her meeting a golden-haired boy when visiting the great city of Uruk with her mother.

_She first met him at the market place, she had been looking at a golden necklace designed like a choker but made so it looked like the lunar cycle around the neck. She then walked away only to meet a golden-haired with red eyes boy by a flower stall where he gave her the moon necklace._

Emily smiled as she watched the little girl blush before kissing the boy on the cheek making him turn red as the scene changes it showed a few more meetings between them before it changed to show them as young teenagers training.

_The girl held twin swords as she battled the boy, both had smiles as they fought. There was no hostility, no exchange of words, just a friendly fight between them. The girl then used magic to fight while the boy used strange golden gates to counteract her._

The next memories showed them growing up and becoming stronger, she blushed a bit when it showed them as adults with the boy now being a man and a king.

_She watched as he went to the now grown up girls mother to ask for her daughter's hand in marriage, it then showed what could only be a huge and grand wedding as the golden-haired male married the red-haired woman making her his queen._

The memories went on showing many adventures together and them ruling over their kingdom together, then it showed a long green haired male, this man became friends with them. Emily knew him too, he felt like a brother to her.

It then shows the man joining them in their adventures, mostly to help the woman reign her king in, to Emily's amusement, it then changed to something else. It showed the king kneeling beside his queen only this time the queen was sitting down with a large bump on her belly that the king was rubbing affectionately, the queen was pregnant.

_She was happy, her skin was almost glowing as her king gently rubbed her belly. The green-haired man walked over, a smile on his face as he handed the queen a gift of a handmade doll in the shape of a lion. The queen smiles accepting the gift, the king looked up amused by the gift as their own pet lion came over to investigate._

The next memory was different, it showed a woman trying to seduce the king making him mad and reject her advancements. He then belittled the woman stating she would never match up to his beloved queen and say no one other than her was worthy of his love. The woman left enraged, Emily got a bad feeling as the memory changed again.

_It showed the pregnant queen walking through a beautiful garden when the rejected woman appeared in the air with a floating device, she gave a cruel smirk before using the device to send an arrow at the Queen's unprotected back. The arrow hit the woman in the chest making her scream and fall to the ground, the next scene shows an enraged king chasing the woman off as the green-haired friend tried to save the queen and unborn child._

_He fails as the king held his dying queen, she smiled holding his cheek as they shared one last kiss before she went limp a single tear escaping her eye. The king gave a yell of heartbreak as he buried his head into her neck as around them soldiers and guards bowed their heads in mourning for their lost queen._

"That was me?" Emily asked only to jump as someone spoke behind her.

"Yes, that was us," Emily turned around only to see herself in armor, a soft smile on her lips.

Emily floats over to her, she smiled, she understood now. That was her past life, this woman before she was her life, her memories. She felt a warmth fill her as her memories held up her hand.

"Ready to return?" Was the simple question.

Emily, no she was no longer Emily, she was Amaris the Lunar Queen of Uruk, the wife of King Gilgamesh the first hero and honorary sister of Endiku their best friend.

"I'm ready," Amaris said as she took their hand as warmth and light engulfed them.

**IN THE CHURCH**

Alexis stood as stiff as a board as she looked between the cocoon of light and the servant her father has summoned, she was not moving an inch while those golden gates were pointed at her. The King of Uruk was being protective over that cocoon of light that held her friend.

Though after reading 'The Legend of the Moon Queen' Alexis was not going to blame him for being protective, she gulps as his eyes narrowed at her.

"Now, now, my king, don't scare one of my friends," A smooth and mature voice rang out, Gilgamesh gasped turning around making his gates vanish letting Alexis fall to her knees in relief.

She looked up and gasped as the light fades to show her only friend standing there but she was vastly different now, her body now had armor and fabric style that was similar to Gilgamesh's only more moon styled and made for a woman. (_Look at chapter 1 for her armor description please_)

Her skin gave off an unearthly glow in the moonlight that invaded the church, her hair was in a ponytail and seemed to have gone to a shade of red that put a rose to shame but her eyes were what shocked Alexis the most. They were full of life now, warmth and power filled them. Her emerald green eyes could put the gem itself to shame as well, Alexis almost wished she had an emerald on hand to compare them to.

Her aura was powerful now, it gave off a mature air and a sense of royalty but also a warmth and if Alexis had to compare it to anything she would compare it to the warmth of a mothers love. Alexis shook her head as her friend sent her a smile before looking at Gilgamesh.

"Not even here for a day and your already using your gates, I thought I taught you patients my love," Emily, no, Amaris said as Gilgamesh's shoulders seemed to shake slightly.

"You did, but it is hard without my queen around," Gilgamesh said as Amaris stepped closer to him.

Alexis blushed knowing what was coming next and quickly covered her eyes, she did not want to watch a private moment!

Amaris reached up and held Gilgamesh's cheek her warmth made him lean into her hand as she smiles, her aura fitting in with his own as she leans up placing a kiss on his lips. Gilgamesh moved wrapping his arms around her waist, his grip tight but not harmful, he felt a rush go through him as he felt those lips fit perfectly with his own. Her arms wrapping around his neck as their souls rejoiced at being close once more as their bond with each other reawoke through their contact.

'_I love you, my king_' Amaris sent as Gilgamesh tightened his grip ever so slightly.

'_I love you too, my beloved queen_' Gilgamesh thought as the need for air made them pull apart.

Amaris pressed her forehead against Gilgamesh's for a moment before pulling back, she gave a smile before stroking his cheek.

"We will continue this later my love, right now, we have other matters that need addressing," Amaris said as Gilgamesh nods collection himself mentally before releasing his grip on his queen.

Amaris turns and then chuckles at seeing Alexis covering her eyes, walking over she said "You can look now, Alexis,"

"Thank you, um, Amaris now?" Alexis asked she got up, her eyes darting to Gilgamesh as he stood a few steps behind Amaris with a watchful gaze.

"Yes, it is now, oh, Gilgamesh this is my friend of this era, Alexis Tohsaka, hair to the Tohsaka family and the daughter of Tokiomi the one who summoned you," Amaris said as Gilgamesh looked Alexis up and down before nodding.

"She is fine, you seem to be a cut above the other mongrel at least," Gilgamesh said making Alexis twitch but she decided that was the best paise was going to get from him for now.

Amaris just shook her head with a smile, she then looked at Alexis before reached down and taking her right hand and lifting it up for her to see. That when Alexis noticed that her friend had gone through a hight change, she was now at Gilgamesh's forehead in height making wonder how the hell that happened! Pushing those thoughts aside she watched as Amaris waved her hand over her own making the now burnt out charms on her skin appear.

"Looks like my awakening burnt out our safety charms," Amaris said they had placed charms on each other to let them know when the other was in danger.

"I wondered what that pain was," Alexis muttered before Amaris used a finger to draw some new charms onto her skin, they glowed red before sinking into her skin and out of view.

"There we go, now, let's go and find where your father has vanished to shall we?" Amaris said as she turns and linked hands with Gilgamesh making him nod.

"Yes, let's go and find my so-called master, let's hope he proves to be entertaining," Gilgamesh said as they began to walk to the back of the church with Alexis close behind.

If they had stayed a moment longer they would have witnessed a figure almost ghost-like watching them, it was a woman, she looked similar to Amaris but with brown hair. She gave a smile before looking up at the moon which seemed to glow at her, she looked back at the direction the three had gone.

"Good luck, my daughter and may you be blessed on your new journey," The ghost woman said her voice light and like the wind as she faded away with a smile.

So, the night went on with only the moon, the stars, and the spirits to witnesses the reunion of a century and how fate's path has changed once more.

* * *

Done!

I really hope I got the memory scene and reunion right, I didn't wanna be too cheesy but I wanted to be original did I do okay? I added in a bit of background for Amaris, plus another reason for a protective Gilgamesh he not only lost his wife to a goddess but his unborn child too.

Also, I added in a bit of ghost mama at the end!

Okay, in the next chapter! Tokiomi put's his plan into action and Gilgamesh his soft side, aww!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter! Welcome, everyone.

In this chapter, Tokiomi put's his plan into action and Gilgamesh his soft side, aww!

A little heads up, Gilgamesh might be a bit out of character but that's only because he is alone and with Amaris, he will only show his soft side to her and her alone.

So, get ready for a fluffy and cute moment!

I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea!

Here we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 4: Plans and Talks

**TOHSAKA HOME**

**NIGHT TIME**

Alexis sighs as she sat in her room, it has been a week since the eventful summoning and Emily becoming Amaris. The young Tohsaka was just glad that Amaris was still the friend she knew and met during her years in school, she smiled remembering how they met.

They had met after someone pulled a prank on the teacher of the maths class, the teacher had gotten covered in a bucket of glue that soon stuck to his head. It had gotten a big round of laughter from everyone, everyone had to be dismissed from the class while the other teachers tried to help the maths man who was shouting curse words that no child should hear. Alexis had been heading to the library to read when she bumped into Emily, after apologizing Alexis invited her to join her reading session to which Emily agreed and they were later seen reading and having fun together as they joked around with some stories or made their own as children do.

After that they kept meeting until they ended up as best friends, Alexis learned of Emily's past and Emily learned of Alexis's family and this was how Emily met Tokiomi who took her on as an apprentice.

Alexis chuckles as she opens her eyes, only to jump as a voice rang out.

"Something funny?" Amaris said as she walked into the room, her outfit had changed a bit.

She now wore a white button-up shirt with black pants and shoes and a black belt, her hair was in a ponytail and around her neck was a golden choker but it was made to look like the lunar cycle was wrapped around her neck.

She sat down in the chair Alexis had in her room, Alexis smiled as she leans back on her arms.

"Just remembering how we met," Alexis said making Amaris smirk before she chuckled remembering that as well.

"I can still remember some of the curse words the teacher yelled, I wonder if he ever got the glue out of his suit?" Amaris said as she summoned a silver gate and got a necklace out, it was a simple pendant of a single sapphire in a teardrop shape on a black chain.

"Who knows and that Lunar gate still amazes me," Alexis said as the gate vanished.

"It amazed me the first time I used it too, here this is for you, it can project a shield to protect you for 5 minutes if you are in danger," Amaris said as she threw the necklace to Alexis as she caught it.

"Thanks, how is your golden king doing?" Alexis asked as Amaris stood up.

"He has been busy checking out the era I have lived in, so far he is impressed with things like technology but he finds the 'mongrels' of this era to be too noisy for their own good," Amaris said with a small eye roll, that was just like her husband it was always the little things that annoyed him.

"Speaking of Gilgamesh, I best go and find him, the plan starts tonight after all," Amaris said as Alexis nods.

"I'm heading to bed now, so I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight," Alexis said.

"Goodnight," Amaris said before leaving the room, she stood in the hallway for a moment before pausing she sensed something coming closer.

"Well, time to put the plan into action," Amaris said as she glows summoning her armor and then vanishing in a swirl of silver partials, she had created her own teleportation that acted like when the servants de-materialized or materialized.

She was going to have fun messing with the other servants with this, her king found it very amusing.

**OUTSIDE**

Gilgamesh hums as he stood on the roof just out of view as he watched Assassin arrive at the garden, he looked to his side as Amaris walked up to him. He smirks as she moved and sat on the edge of the roof as the Assassin moved past the bound field, he moved to stand beside her as he summoned his gates.

He took aim before firing a spear right as the Assassin touched the main bound field gem, the spear pierced through his hand making him yell in pain this also had the side effect of destroying the bound field.

"You are nothing but a slimy worm," Gilgamesh said making Assassin look up at him and Amaris.

"Who gave you permission to look up at me!" Gilgamesh said as he fired more of his treasures and creating a small hold in the garden.

One sword hits sending the assassin to the ground his mask falling off and hitting the ground, Amaris hums glancing around her magic sensing the familiars watching close by, looks like the plan was working.

Tokiomi was using Assassin's 'death' as a way for Kirei to sneak around behind the scenes to spy and deal with the masters, she was a little bit confused when the plan was altered to add her into it but she was not gonna bother asking since it meant she could spend time with her beloved.

"You are not worthy to gaze upon us," Gilgamesh said as Amaris chuckles and decided to play her part.

"A filthy worm like you should face the ground crawl on your stomach and die, right my dear?" Amaris said as Gilgamesh smirks.

Maybe she was letting a bit of her sadistic side out, she was a still a warrior at heart growing up before she became a queen and her sadistic side developed when dealing with Gilgamesh's adventures or idiots that did not listen.

"That they should my Queen," Gilgamesh said as Amaris stood up.

"I need to go and check my treasury over, I haven't had time to check it at all," Amaris said as she turns to Gilgamesh and ran a finger along his jaw.

"I'll see you in our room later, my king," Amaris said as she tapped his nose making him give a huff-like chuckle before watching as she teleported away in a shower of silver particles.

He then went to Tokiomi's office and leaned on the window, the man moved and bowed in respect to the king.

"Well, everything went smoothly," Tokiomi said as Gilgamesh spoke up.

"These games of yours are tiresome and tedious and squander my precious time, Tokiomi," Gilgamesh said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm very grateful your highness, king of all kings, Gilgamesh," Tokiomi said as the king looked at him.

"Your deeds tonight will establish your prowess as king and they will reveal which of our foes we must hunt and eliminate, I ask only that you stay your hand for a just a little while longer," Tokiomi said as Gilgamesh stares at him before huffing.

"Very well, for the time being, I shall amuse myself with simple reconnaissance, this age my queen has lived in, truly fascinates me," Gilgamesh said as he remembered all of the things Amaris has shown him about this era.

"I take that to mean the modern world is to your liking?" Tokiomi asked.

"It's unspeakably ugly but that is fine in its own way, the important thing is whether any of the treasures available here are truly worthy of me and my Queen," Gilgamesh said as he glanced at Tokiomi.

"Of course if I find that there's nothing in this world that deserves my adoration you will pay dearly for summoning me, of that you can be certain, Tokiomi," Gilgamesh said before giving the man a small glare.

"Worry not, the holy grail is surely an item fit to please the king of heroes," Tokiomi said as Gilgamesh moved away from the window.

"That will be for me to ultimately determine and me alone, no matter," Gilgamesh said as he walked away from the window.

"I'll play along with your little schemes for the moment, everything of value in this world belongs to me and my wife, so I can assure you no matter how precious this grail of yours may be I will ever let a lowly mongrel even touch it without my consent," Gilgamesh said before vanishing leaving Tokiomi alone in his office.

He then reappeared in his queen's room to see her looking into one of her lunar gates with a frown, she looked troubled as she stood in her casual clothing.

He dismissed his armor for his own casual clothing, a white top with snake pattern pants and white shoes. He had golden bracelets on his wrists and a golden necklace, his hair also went from spiky to flat as he walked over.

"What troubles you Amaris? Is something wrong?" Gilgamesh asked as Amaris looked up.

"Hello dear and yes something is wrong an item is missing from my treasury," Amaris said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Which item?" Gilgamesh asked worried his queen had a lot of magical items stored in her treasury, items that should not be in mortal hands so she kept them locked away.

"Oh, my precious Goblet of Fire, the same goblet that was made for my moon Phoenix by father Nanna," Amaris said as she remembered her beloved pet familiar given to her as a wedding gift

The goblet that was made for her familiar to have her burning days in and rest, the goblet helped keep Lunaris, her familiar's name, warm and regulate their magical energy during their growth so that they would not strain themselves or get sick.

The goblet also had the power to ironclad contracts and agreements by putting a small piece of the contract, like a piece of paper with the contracts name on it, into the cup as it burns. If the contract is broken in any way or form the cup will burst into black flames and destroy the one who broke the contract, it had helped them more than once in the past.

"Don't worry, we will find it and punish the thieves accordingly," Gilgamesh said a hint of anger in his voice.

If her goblet was missing then it meant that the tomb he built for his wife in the past had been disturbed and robbed. The goblet was placed inside her tomb so her familiar's ashes could be close by so even in death her companion would be with her, he made sure of it himself by carrying the goblet directly to her final resting place with Enkidu before they went after the one who murdered her.

The mongrels will pay with their lives for their disrespect, Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed as he thought of many ways to punish them. He jumps slightly as Amaris held his cheek, he looks at her only to see her smiling gently at him before pulling him towards the bed.

"Thank you, my dear, now let's enjoy each other's presence," Amaris said as he followed her onto the bed after kicking their shoes off.

The two lay together on the bed with Amaris snuggled up into Gilgamesh's chest as they lay on their sides, Gilgamesh resting his head on his left hand as his other hand plays with Amari's hair which she let out of her ponytail. They relaxed enjoying each others body heat, just like they use to in the early morning hours of Uruk when the heat had yet to reach its peak.

"I love you, my moon goddess," Gilgamesh said as he brushed his fingers against her cheek making her chuckle as she looked up at him.

"I love you too, my golden king, hehehe," Amaris said before giggling as she remembered something.

"What?" Gilgamesh asked a fond smile on his lips.

"I just remembered something, hehehe, my goldie boy," Amaris said as Gilgamesh's cheeks flushed pink at the childish nickname Amaris had given him in their youth.

"That damn nickname, god, don't let anyone else hear it," Gilgamesh mutters as he covered his eyes making Amaris laugh.

"Aw but you were such a cute boy back then, my cute boy who turned into my handsome man," Amaris said as Gilgamesh uncovered his eyes with a smirk.

"Yes and I've proven more than enough times that I am a man and in more ways than one," Gilgamesh said as he shot Amaris a look which made her cheeks turn red.

"Yes, you have indeed," Amaris said as she willed her cheeks back to their fair skin color before she remembered something.

"Gilgamesh? When this war is over do you want to try again?" Amaris asked as she began tracing shapes into his chest.

Gilgamesh paused, he knew what his wife meant. He smiled remembering the first time Amaris and the healers of his time told him that he was going to be a father, he remembered being so happy and the whole kingdom threw a celebration at the news that they would be having a prince or princess. He leans over placing a kiss on Amaris's forehead.

"Yes, we can try again and this time there will be no goddess to stop us, I won't allow it," Gilgamesh said as he moved his right hand to run it through her hair.

"To have a child with you, my beloved, to hold something that was made by and represents our love would be my greatest treasure and adventure," Gilgamesh said as he pulled Amaris into a gentle kiss.

They pull apart with smiles as Amaris nuzzled her nose with his making him chuckle as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, he buried his face into her soft hair as his heartbeat lulled his wife into sleep. He sighs in content as he looked up and out of the bedroom window to the night sky, it was a crescent moon tonight.

He hums before slowly drifting off into the world of dreams to join his queen, his dream for once was not filled with his past adventures but of him in Uruk watching as Enkidu and Amaris sat amongst their pet lions and in his queens lap sat a child, a child with golden hair and green eyes who laughed and played with their mother and uncle under his watchful gaze.

* * *

Done!

I hope you liked it, also do you like the little scene at the end? Gilgamesh being all sweet and romantic with his queen just makes me smile.

And did you like how I added in the Goblet of fire into all of this? Suprise! It once belonged to Amaris and she is going to be very displeased when she learns what it is now being used for.

Right, in the next chapter, a meeting of servants happens and Amaris and Gilgamesh get to show off their powers.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, here is the next chapter everyone!

In this chapter, a meeting of servants happens and Amaris and Gilgamesh get to show off their powers.

Also, I forgot to mention Amaris's Noble Phantasms! She, in fact, has three, one she shares with her husband and two that are her own.

Her first Noble Phantasm is called Lunar's Wrath, this is when she unleashes Enki's full power and again look at Fate/Prototype for when Prototype Gilgamesh's uses it against Prototype Saber. (Look on youtube!) But I will be changing the attack a just a little bit, when the spear from heaven hits it's target it first causes red lines to spread out across the sky like Ea when it is activated the red lines fade and make the sky 'shatter' as an explosion similar to Excaliburs attack only in silver energy explodes from the target area as the silver energy of the attack reaches the sky and then fades after a few minutes.

(I hope this makes sense but again look on youtube for Alter Saber vs Gilgamesh for the whole attack just add in Excaliburs explosion from Fate Zero only in silver energy)

Her second Noble Phantasm is called 'Chains of Lunaris', like Gilgamesh who named his chains after Endiku, Amaris named her own chains gifted to her by Endiku after her beloved Familiar Lunaris the moon Phoenix. When she was given the chains they were the same as Endiku's but when she added them to her own gate they changed to take on her lunar/god heritage and went from divine gold and metal to divine silver and metal, now, while Gilgamesh's chains can hold divine beings and gods her chains can hold demonic and supernatural beings of origin.

While she does have her Lunar Gates it is classed as her third Noble Phantasm since her own treasury is connected to her husbands and she can if need be borrow treasures or weapons from his gates.

Oh! And you guys get to see the twist I've done with the Master of Lancer and the twist with Saber, also I won't be doing the fight scene with Lancer and Saber just the introduction before the fight scene since it is not my main focus at this point in time.

Also, heads up this chapter is a bit longer than the others.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea!

Here we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 5: Meetings and Fights

**FUYUKI**

**NIGHT TIME**

**WAREHOUSE DISTRICT**

It was quiet in the warehouse district as the lights turned on and the workers left for home, all tired but happy at a good days work. Unseen by the workers a figure slipt past them and into the warehouse grounds, the figure hidden by the shadow looked around before chuckling and walking over to one of the shipping containers.

The figure then smirks before jumping up with grace and landed on the edge of a container before using it to jump higher and onto the second container on top of the first one, the figure lands on top before walking forward making the light from the lamppost hit the figure and reveal their identity.

It was a young woman around 16-years-old with shoulder-length light blonde hair that had a slight wave to it, her eyes were a stunning purple as she looked around. Her skin was fair and her body build was smooth but toned and had the build of a runner, her curves were in the right places and her chest was a C-cup in size that fitted her build. Her clothing was a white button-up top with a stiff collar that was held together by a small black tie and over her top was a black waistcoat, she had skinny black jeans with knee-length black leather boots that had a 1-inch heel on them and a brown belt, she also had a black jacket.

"Has everyone left? Lancer?" She then spoke, she turned to her side as a man appeared holding twin spears with black hair and amber-brown eyes.

"Yes, they have all left my lady," Lancer said as he knelt before his master.

The woman smiles, she was, in fact, Fiona El-Melloi Archibald she was the niece of Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald and next in line to take over the Archibald family. She was a powerful and talented mage in her own right but unlike her uncle she was a kind girl at heart and helpful to a point but she does have a mean side to her when triggered and when her friends or family are in danger, she is skilled with a rapier and currently a master in the Holy Grail war.

It had been a surprise when the command seals appeared on her hand one morning, her uncle was proud of her and was currently in Fuyuki to act as her guardian since she was a minor. She was just glad he decided to keep his distance in the war, he was the head of the Archibald family after all and it would be bad if he died.

"That's great, I know we can't have witnesse's during the war but I don't want there to be any innocents killed in this war," Fiona said as Lancer looked up at her.

"I will try my best not to be spotted then, my lady," Lancer said as Fiona nods and looked around warehouse district again.

Lancer or Diarmuid Ua Duibhne smiled as he looked back up at her when he was first summoned by Fiona he was at first worried since he thought his master would be affected by his cursed spot. He was later shocked when he discovered that it had no effect on her when he asked about this it was his master's uncle that took him aside and told him that Fiona was, in fact, immune to love curses due to her mental shields and strong will.

She was also allergic to love potions thanks to an ingredient inside the potion that reacts badly with her body, this was discovered after a boy in Fiona's tried to dose her up with love potions to try and get into the Archibald family through Fiona. This only ended up sending Fiona in a small coma as the potion caused some of her organs to swell, organs including her heart, brain, liver, and kidneys, it also caused her throat to swell and almost killed her via choking and lack of air.

Needless to say, the boy was never seen again after the Archibald family got a hold of him for almost killing the heir to the family, Fiona thankfully made a full recovery. Lancer, when he heard the story, made sure to check up on his master's allergies to make sure he did not order any of the wrong food or drinks in the future to Fiona's amusement.

Still, he was blessed to have a master like her, she accepted his presence and ways plus she was great to talk to and they got into some interesting conversations.

"Are you ready to start Lancer?" Fiona asked as her servant stood up.

"I am ready, be prepared for anything master we don't know who will respond first," Lancer said as he turned and jumped down to the ground and flared his mana in a signal like way as Fiona put up a barrier to stop any outsiders from watching.

They had done this for most of the day with little luck but Fiona got the feeling that now would be different, she stood tense as she kept an eye out for anything strange.

Then she felt it a large energy coming towards them, looking down she saw two people arrive.

The first was a male, he looked to be in his twenties and well build but lean. His skin was fair and he had forest green eyes with light blonde hair that was short and little bit spiky, he had on a black suit with a black undershirt and gloves. He had a calm look but was tense as he looked around, he glanced behind him at the second figure.

This second person was a woman, she had pure white hair and red eyes, her skin was fair almost unnaturally so. Her outfit was mainly white and gave the impression that she was used to colder climates, Fiona's eyes narrowed as she stared at her.

'_So, this is an Eizenburn homunculus? Amazing, I heard that they are beautiful but she seems a cut above the rest_' Fiona thought before focusing as Lancer spoke.

"Welcome, I have spent the entire day searching the city for a worthy foe, everyone just slinks away hiding in their little holes," Lancer said as he walked into view.

"You alone have accepted my offer," Lancer said as he turned and face the man in the suit and lady in white.

The man, most likely Saber, took a step forward looking very tense as he watched Lancer closely.

"That pure energy surrounding you, you are the servant called Saber I presume," Lancer said as the man nods.

"Indeed I am and judging by your weapon I presume that you are that's called Lancer," Saber said as he took another step forward.

Lancer gave a little huff before saying "Being unable to honorable name myself to my opponent in combat troubles me more than I can describe, I harbor an enormous dislike of these rules,"

Fiona frowns as she moved into view and sat on the edge of the shipping container she stood on, she crossed her legs and spoke up.

"Sorry Lancer, I don't make the rules for this war," She said making the lady in white look over at her with Saber.

"She must be Lancer's master," The lady said making Saber nod as Lancer smiles getting into his battle-ready stance.

Saber's energy then flared as a tunnel of wind encased him before it fades to show him in armor and holding an invisible weapon, his armor was like that of a knight and his aura was powerful showing he had a high charisma rank. (He looks like Fate/Prototype Saber, looks, armor, and weapon)

He then held his hidden weapon at the ready as the lady spoke behind him.

"Saber, please be careful I can use my healing magic to act as combat support for you but more than that Saber," She said only to be cut off as Saber spoke.

"Just leave Lancer to me, watch out for his master she might try something if we are not careful, watch yourself," Saber said before glancing over his shoulder.

Fiona pouts as she heard his words, she wouldn't try anything! Yet, she wanted to see Lancer and Saber fight first! Then she would try something.

"And Irisviel from this point on I entrust you to watch my back," Saber said before looking back at Lancer as the now named Irisviel nods a determined look in her eyes.

"Very well I will Saber, grant me victory in this fight," Irisveil said as Saber smiles.

"I will without fail," Saber said as the two servants stared each other down.

Fiona smiles as excitement danced within her, she was gonna enjoy this. Just as she was about to say something a ping from her barrier made her frown and look away as the servants exchanged words before they started fighting, she looks up as she felt a few more pings.

'_Looks like more people have arrived, sneaky masters coming to look for a weakness, well, I'm a good sport so I will wish them luck and not fry them with my barrier_' Fiona thought as she looked back at the fight as it picked up.

She grins as both servants locked weapons, she was right, this was something was definitely going to enjoy!

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Fiona was right, she did enjoy it but now she was both in awe and irritated. The reason why? Well, during the fight Fiona gave Lancer permission to use his Noble Phantasm giving them an edge but Saber still managed to land a blow but ended up getting a wound to his left arm that would not heal. This also leads to Saber learning Lancer's true name but Lancer also revealed Saber's true name as well.

Saber was, in fact, the king of knights himself, King Arthur, which amazed Fiona but before the fight could continue someone decided to crash the party. The rider Servant, who told everyone he was Iskandar the King of Conquerors and asked both Saber and Lancer to join his army which they declined but it was the other person in Rider chariot that got Fiona's attention.

"Wait a minute, Waver? Is that you?" Fiona asked as the boy in question ducks down at seeing his friend and fellow classmate.

"Y-yes! Um, hi? Fiona," Waver said as he tried not to flinch at her stern glare as the others watched on.

"I won't question why your in this war but you better not be slacking off with your studies, your not are you?" Fiona asked giving Waver a small glare.

"I'm not! I'm keeping up with them I swear!" Waver said almost panicking and after a minute he slumps down as Fiona stops glaring and smiled.

"Good then! Keep up with them and you'll prove my uncle wrong soon enough," Fiona said as Lancer chuckles at his master but he did feel a twinge in his chest when he saw the master of rider blush at her words and tried to hide in the chariot as Rider smirked at him.

Lancer pushed the twinge away, he had been getting them a lot when his master talked with other males but he couldn't let himself be distracted so he ignored them and did his duty.

Before any fighting could restart a golden and silver glow got everyone's attention, looking over at a lamp-post behind them they saw two figures forming.

"Oh no, it's them," Waver said as Fiona stood up on full alert.

"The archer servants that took out Assassin?" Fiona asked as the glow fades to show a man and woman both in armor and they looked otherworldly in a way.

Fiona was at first shocked to see two Archers in this war but then remembered that some servants due to their legends could be summoned together as a paired set, it was rare but it could happen.

The male had golden blonde hair that was short and stood spiked up as his red eyes looked them over, he was handsome and gave off a powerful aura as he stood on the lamppost. The woman sat beside him on the pole of the lamppost was also very powerful aura wise and very beautiful with crimson red hair in a braid and emerald green eyes, her armor seemed to glow in the moonlight as she watched them all.

"So, two lesser beings dare to name themselves kings? Even in our royal presence," The male Archer said as the female crossed one leg over the other casually.

"I fail to see where the problem lies, servant, for I am Iskandar the legendary King of Conquerors known through all the lands of the world," Rider said turning to look at the Archers making the male give a huff.

"What nonsense, you are deluding yourself I am the one true King of the world along with my Queen! All others are mongrels, pretenders to the name," Gilgamesh said as he looked at the mongrels below, he had only come here with Amaris to see if any of the servants would be worth their time in the future.

Then Rider held up his arm saying "If your that instant of your claims then why not name yourselves? No true king or queen should be troubled by something as simple as giving their names to those they wish to challenge,"

Amaris hums as she felt her husband's irritation down their bond, she sent back calm feelings and kept observing as he kept their main focus on him. While he talked she was gathering everyone's status and as much information as she could, there was a reason they made such a good pair.

"You would question us? The one true king and queen!" Gilgamesh said as he moved and hit the lamppost with his heel smashing the light and stopping it from flickering.

Amaris then spoke up making the other servants tense.

"If you cannot now discern our identity in our presence," Amaris said as she held up her arm as Gilgamesh continued.

"Then your ignorant blindness will serve to seal your doom!" Gilgamesh said as he summoned a golden gate to his right while Amaris summoned a silver gate to his left.

"I see now, that is how the golden archer killed Assasin," Rider said as he held his chin while Waver tried to make himself as small as possible.

He summoned a sword while she summoned a spear, the two watched as Saber moved to stand in front of Irisveil and Lancer stood tense Rider watched on ready. Gilgamesh smirks while Amarus chuckles as they pointed the weapons at the servants below.

Before anything could happen a noise made Amaris look to the side as another servant appeared and roared, it sent a shiver down her spine at how inhuman it sounded. So, this was the Berserker servant? He certainly fits the bill covered in black armor and mist, she narrows her eyes as she heard the other servants talking below but ignored them as Berserker looked up at her and Gilgamesh.

She felt uneasy but also irritated at how the black mist hid his status, Gilgamesh felt her irritation and looked down at the mad dog who dares to gaze up at them and annoy his queen.

"Who gave you permission to look upon us? You rabid dog," Gilgamesh said as he sent Amaris his motives making her smile slightly as their gates moved to point at Berserker.

"May your death provide us some modicum of entertainment, mongrel," Gilgamesh said before both gates shot their weapons at Berserker making a small explosion and sending smoke into the air.

Amaris closed her gate as the smoke clears to show Berserker unharmed, she narrows her eyes to see him holding the sword that was shot at him. Oh dear, Gilgamesh would not be pleased he disliked it when anyone but him, Amaris, and Enkidu touched the treasures in his Gate of Babylon.

'_He grabbed the blade out of the air and used it to deflect the second blade_' Amaris sent her husband through their thoughts who growls a bit as Rider came to the same conclusion down below as Berserker looked back up at them.

"You dare lay your filthy hands on our precious treasures, you must long for a painful death cur!" Gilgamesh yelled before summoning more of his gates and weapons.

'_Save your energy, my dear, I will deal with him_' Gilgamesh sent Amaris who hums showing she heard him.

"Alright now mongrel, let us all just see how long your parlor tricks can keep you alive now," Gilgamesh said as Berserker seemed to accept the challenge.

With that the weapons were shot at Berserker who impressed Amaris when he used the weapons to deflect and fight back, she had to admit for a mad dog he was being very calculated and nimble in this situation. She watched as a spear shot towards Berserker who blocked it making smoke cover him as a small explosion rang out and the ground cracked, then from the smoke shot a sword and axe with the axe heading right towards her!

She quickly jumps from the lamp post with Gilgamesh as it was cut into three pieces, she lands beside him on the ground as the smoke clears to show the mad servant. Gilgamesh's shoulder shook with bearly suppressed anger, how dare that mad dog make him and his queen stand upon the ground among these mongrels not only that the mad dog tried to harm his beloved!

"Fool, we belong among the heavens yet you would have us trod upon the ground! Not only that you dare to try and harm my queen! Your impudence has guaranteed your death! Mongrel, when I am through with you nothing will remain of your corpse!" Gilgamesh yelled summoning more gates and weapons than last time as he glared at Berserker.

Amaris as prepared to summon her own gates when Gilgamesh suddenly looked to the side looking annoyed as Amaris felt something flow over her husband, she had a feeling that Tokiomi had done something and was correct when Gilgamesh spoke up a moment later.

"You dare order a king to withdraw? To leave the fight undone? You have much nerve Tokiomi," Gilgamesh said before holding up his arm and dismissing his gates and reclaiming his treasures.

Amaris looked around as she glanced at the other servants, she saw them tense as her husband spoke.

"You were fortunate mad dog," He said to Berserker before looking at the others.

"You mongrels, by our next meeting, see that you culled your numbers only a true hero is worthy to look upon myself and my queen's glorious presence," Gilgamesh said before turning and de-materializing with Amaris.

Amaris sighs as they reappeared at the Tohsaka home, she changed her armor into her casual clothing as Gilgamesh shook with anger still now over Tokiomi's interference. She turns and without warning kissing him, he gasped before kissing back as she held his shoulders. She felt him slowly relax as she sent her love and calm feelings down their bond.

She pulls back saying "Calm yourself, my love, let us deal with Tokiomi with a calm mind,"

Gilgamesh sighs now calmer as he reached up and held his queen's cheek saying "You always know how to calm me down, but you are correct a calm mind is needed when dealing with this war and it's mongrel's,"

Amaris smiles as she eans into his hand before resting her forehead on his making him smile slightly before they both pulled apart.

"Come, let's go and talk with Tokiomi and show him the error of his ways," Gilgamesh said as he held out his hand as his armor changed to his modern-day clothing.

"Where you go, I will follow," Amaris said taking her king's hand as they both went inside.

The rest of the night at the Tohsaka manor was filled with yells as one unfortunate mage was sent running for his life away from an irritated king as Alexis and Amaris watched on enjoying the free entertainment, while drinking tea and having some snacks, while Kirei did the smart thing and avoided the home under the excuse that he needed to tend to some jobs which got a laugh from Amaris.

* * *

Done! Glad I got this chapter out of the way.

I hope Amaris's Noble phantasms are okay, also I have a question for you guys.

Should I stick with my idea of Ozymandius being summoned in the fifth grail war or should I stick with Medusa being summoned? Let me know in the reviews!

In the next chapter, we get a bit of time between Fiona and Lancer and then some action.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, here is the next chapter everyone!

In this chapter, we get a bit of time between Fiona and Lancer and then some action.

But before we get into the story I would like to address some reviews.

First off to **LilithDCLXVI**: Thank you for pointing out my mistakes I will try and fix them in the future, I like it when people point out little things like that so I can adjust and improve my story later it's so hard to miss the little mistakes that slip by during chapter making.

Next, **AmatsuKitsune**: First I like the idea of summoning both Medusa and Ozymandius as Lancer and Rider but unfortunately I have planned for Cu Chulainn to stay as Lancer but under a different master. I have made notes though so I might do a future story with your suggestion, just have to wait and see!

Your next suggestion about Sakura is good but she's gonna be the master of rider either way in my book so no worries there and I have plans for the Matou family, and yes Illya will stay the same with Berserker as her servant and your words on Shirou...

I was planning to do a female Shirou! So, Archer Emiya is gonna be in for a huge shock! I hope you like my little spoiler.

And regarding the Rider problem, I have put much thought and debate into it while editing my plot in a few areas and I have decided to stick with Medusa, sorry to those who wanted Ozymandius in the story.

**I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea!**

Here we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 6: Talks and Action

**TOHSAKA MANOR**

**NIGHT TIME**

It was quiet in Tohsaka home as Amaris awoke from her slumber, she groans blinking her eyes of sleep as she felt movement beside her. Grunting she rolled over to see her king asleep but it was not a restful one, his face was tense as his eyes twitched behind his eyelids at his nightmare concerning Amaris as she sat up and tried to wake him up.

"Gilgamesh? Gil? Gilgamesh!" Amaris almost shouted making Gilgamesh snap awake with a gasp and bolt up into a sitting position.

"Gilly?" Amaris asked using one of their childhood nicknames making him turn to her.

"Amary," Gilgamesh said a turmoil of emotions in his eyes before he moved and embraced her.

Amaris wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he buried his face into her neck, she could feel his shoulders shaking.

"That must have been some nightmare," Amaris said as she rubbed his back helping him to calm down.

After a few minutes, Gilgamesh calmed down and pulled back letting Amaris hold his cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amaris asked making Gilgamesh shake his head.

"No, it was just a nightmare, a silly little nightmare," Gilgamesh said as Amaris frowns but nods.

"Alright," She said before placing a gentle kiss on his lips making him respond in kind.

They pulled apart and settled back down into the bed, Amaris hums before saying "Rest well, my love,"

"Sweet dreams my queen," Gilgamesh said as he watched Amaris fall asleep, he released the sigh he was holding back.

He lied when he said it was nothing, a silly little nightmare, a nightmare that was all too real. His nightmare had been him reliving Amari's death, he had felt so powerless so useless! He bit back his growl as he got his anger under control, he would not let her die again. His nightmare would stay just that from now on, a nightmare. She was here and with him, she was safe in his arms and he would make sure it stayed that way.

He leans over placing a kiss on her forehead, he pulls back to watch as the moonlight from the window washed over her making her skin and hair glow under its light.

"I love you, my moon goddess," Gilgamesh said as he lay his head back down and slowly drifted off to the lands of sleep once more.

**MEANWHILE**

**WITH LANCER AND FIONA**

Fiona sighs as she sat in her hotel room in the Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel, she was tired after the whole fiasco with Berserker and Saber yesterday night not to mention the Archer pair turning up like that.

"Master? Are you alright?" Lancer asked as he materialized in the room from his patrol holding something in his grasp.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine, just thinking about the battle yesterday, I didn't expect to see a paired Archer unit in this war considering how rare paired units are and how strong Berserker was," Fiona said as she leans over and poured herself a simple glass of lemonade, her uncle refused to let her drink alcohol until she was 18.

"It is a surprise, but I feel honored that I got to fight the king of knights himself," Lancer said as he walked over to his master.

"It was a fight to behold, I can't wait for the rematch," Fiona said before noticing what Lancer was holding.

"Is that a strawberry cheesecake?" Fiona asked her eyes lighting up, she loved strawberry cheesecake!

"Yes, I saw that is was on the menu for the week and ordered some for you," Diarmuid said with a smile.

Diarmuid was then shocked when his master jumped up and hugged him while thanking him for the treat, in her excitement Fiona pulled back and kissed his cheek before taking her treat and sitting back down to eat it with a smile on her face while the lancer servant stood in shock before his face flushed red.

'_Did, did that just happen?_' Diarmuid thought a hand coming up to hold his right cheek where Fiona kissed.

He shook his head as he willed his blush away, he looked back at his master as she ate and was nearly finished with her treat when an alarm went off.

"Huh? A fire alarm?" Fiona said putting her plate down and getting up.

Lancer stood tense as he summoned his spears in case of an attack as the phone went off, Fiona moved over and answered it.

"Hello? Yes...I understand," Fiona said before putting the phone down and turning to Lancer.

"Someone started a fire in the lower levels of the hotel, an evacuation has been ordered," Fiona said as Lancer narrowed his eyes.

"An attack?" He asked tensely.

"Could be, let us evacuate I will not take any chances I can feel my uncle leaving the building so at least he's safe," Fiona said making Lancer nod as Fiona made her way over to the door.

Just as her hand touched the door handle a rumble was heard as explosions went off, the room shook making Fiona yell as she felt the building starting to fall.

"Fiona!" Lancer yelled moving to cover her with his body as her mana flares as the building crashed down around them.

Fiona growls as she activated a shield which protected them, she kept it up until the shaking stopped. Opening her eyes Fiona saw Lancer holding her close, she blushed a bit before nudging Lancer who nods pulling back as her shield dropped letting them see the destruction around them.

"My God," Lancer said as he stood up and helped his master up.

The building was in ruins around them, the explosion had collapsed the building and they were now on the ground level. Fiona patted herself down as she looked at the damage, if not for Lancer and her shield then this attack might have had a chance at killing her but thankfully she was still alive and breathing.

"There's only one mage who would do something like this, Kitsurugi Emiya, the mage killer, looks like he was hired to take me out or," Fiona said looking around.

"Or what?" Lancer asked as Fiona began moving making her way over to a safe area and away from the rubble so they won't get caught.

"Or the mage killer is a master in this war, tell me Lancer did you sense any command seals on the Einzburn?" Fiona asked.

"I sensed command seals nearby but not from the Einzbern," Lancer said as he moved to help his master over some rubble.

"I see-Ah!" Fiona said only to yell as she lost her footing and fell backward.

Lancer moved and caught his master with ease in the bridal hold and out of reflex Fiona's arms wrapped around Lancer's neck, the skin on skin contact made a small shock run through both of them. Fiona's cheeks flushed pink as Lancer seemed to be in a daze before shaking his head as he set Fiona down.

"Thank you, Diarmuid," Fiona said her cheeks returning to normal.

"Your welcome, master," Diarmuid said before sensing other people approaching.

"Master, we need to move," He said making Fiona nod as they quickly left the site before anyone could find them.

**MEANWHILE**

**AT THE CHURCH**

Amaris chuckles as she sat on the sofa in Kirei's office at the church, they had come here after Gilgamesh discovered some nice wine Kirei had stashed away. So, in their modern-day clothing, they were enjoying the wine. It was good and thankful not having that much effect on them due to their heritage but it made them relax a bit. Gilgamesh was laying across the sofa with his head on her lap, she smiled taking a sip of her drink as the door opens and Kirei enters.

He quickly took notice of them saying "Archer, Amaris,"

"There are far fewer bottles here than in Tokiomi's room but of higher quality, I must say that's some apprentice he has," Gilgamesh said as Amaris smiled.

"What do you want?" Kirei asked cautious of Archer, he knew Amaris as Emily but it still amazed him to see how much she had changed after regaining her memories.

She had gone from a quiet woman to a confident one with an aura of warmth and it made Kirei feel relaxed, he also felt the need to protect her yet he did not understand why.

"Apparently there are those in this other than ourselves who have an abundance of time on their hands," Gilgamesh said as Kirei walked further into the room.

"What do you mean?" Kirei asked wondering what he was going on about.

"Otherwise a master existing under the kind protection of the church would hardly need to wonder about," Gilgamesh said as Kirei looked away and went over to the bottles on the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kirei said as he starts cleaning some of the bottles up.

"Are you dissatisfied with your master? Gilgamesh," Kirei asked as Gilgamesh hums while Amaris finished her glass of wine.

"Tokiomi invited me to this world and maintains my form here, his greeting was worthy of my elevated station so I felt that I had to respond to that, but I never expected he would be such a dull and boring person," Gilgamesh said as Amaris chuckles.

'_Try being his apprentice for the first years of magic training, his lectures could get sleeping inducing when he got into it_' Amaris sent her husband making him stiffen a chuckle of his own.

"So you are unhappy with him as your master," Kirei said walking over to them.

"He wants to reach the vortex of the root, what a boring plan not to mention tedious," Amaris said leaning over Gilgamesh, ignoring his happy hum at being slightly squashed by her chest, to pick up the wine bottle and refill her glass, she leans back taking a sip of the wine before looking at Kirei.

"The unflinching desire for the Root is unique to mages, it's not for outsiders to comment upon, in a sense the path to the Root is a path to an escape from this world. For us, who are interested only in the world itself it may well be a tedious plan," Kirei said as Amaris held up her glass gazing into the red liquid within.

"Is that so? True, I am full of love for this universe that is my personal playground, I have no interest in realms outside my dominium, this Root of yours does not concern me in the least," Gilgamesh said looking up at the wine glass his queen held and smile.

"Perhaps, but the grail is not a device specifically designed to seek the Root when we say that it is omnipotent we mean that it has limitless potential to alter even the reality of the material world," Kirei explained which made Amaris on edge.

'_A device like that, it is too deadly for mortal hands_' Amaris thought as she took a sip and looked at Kirei

"So your saying, the other masters have motives, other than Tokiomi, for wanting to obtain the Holy Grail?" Gilgamesh asked with interest.

"Tokiomi is an archetypal mage and at the same time extremely orthodox, what the other masters seek is one form or another of success here in the material world, prestige, desires, power," Kirei said making Amaris glance at her husband, she knew someone else who liked those things.

"I know someone else who loves those things," Amaris said in a teasing tone making Gilgamesh smirk.

"Yes, but not as much as my love for you my queen," Gilgamesh said making Amaris blush lightly.

"You are a king who rules over the profane and the vulgar, Gilgamesh," Kirei said making Amaris remember the days of Gilgamesh's youth and rebellious stage, it was indeed vulgar but more in the way of Gilgamesh pissing his teachers off to go and visit her, ah, the good old days.

"So, what is it that motivates you? Kirei?" Amaris asked finished her drink and looking at Kirei.

Gilgamesh took a sip of his own drink and looked at the priest.

"What do you want from the Holy Grail?" Gilgamesh asked making Kirei blink confusedly.

"Me? Nothing, I have no real desire for it," Kirei said.

"I seriously doubt that Kirei, doesn't the Holy Grail call only those masters who it considers worthy of possessing it?" Amaris asked tilting her head, surely he had some form of desire?

"So they say, but why did it choose me? I have no ideal or other desire, so why choose me for this battle?" Kirei asked wether at himself or to the couple before him was unclear.

"No ideal or other desire? Then why not simply wish for something like joy?" Gilgamesh asked as he sat up and wrapped an arm around Amaris's shoulders.

Kirei seemed to glare at them saying "Ridiculous! Wish for joy? You'd as me too long for something that blasphemous and sinful!"

Amaris raised an eyebrow at his outburst, that was the most outrage she had seen out of him since meeting Kirei.

"Blasphemous and sinful you say? That's going a little far, isn't it? Why the connection between joy and sin?" Gilgamesh asked looking at Kirei.

Kirei narrows his eyes saying "Well, I,"

"True, joy gained by evil means could be considered sinful, but joy may be attained through good deeds as well, what kind of philosophy calls joy itself a sin? It's absolutely ludicrous," Gilgamesh said as Amaris put her empty glass down.

"Joy is another quality that I lack, I seek it but never find it," Kirei said glancing at the floor.

'_Looks like we need to teach Kirei a few things my dear_' Amaris sent her husband who nods and looks at Kirei with a smirk.

"Kirei Kotomine, I find myself interested in you," Gilgamesh said confusing the young priest.

"What do you mean?" Kirei asked as Amaris pointed at the chair beside the sofa.

"It's as exactly as he meant it, Kirei, you are an interesting person and a mystery," Amaris said as Kirei stared at them for a moment before moving and sitting down on the chair while watching them carefully.

"True joy you see, might be thought as a form of the soul, the question isn't whether it exists or not but whether you know it, Kirei, you have yet to see what form your soul has taken, that's what it actually means when you claim you lack joy in your life," Gilgamesh said seeming to set something off with Kirei.

"You're just a mere servant and you dare sit there and lecture me?" Kirei said with a glare.

"Don't get cocky, Kirei, friend or not, I will strike you for your words of disrespect towards royalty," Amaris said her tone of voice calm and sweet though her aura gave off killer intent making Kirei stiffen.

"I am a king who has tasted all the pleasures the world has to offer, hold your tongue and listen before my queen slices your tongue out," Gilgamesh said refilling his drink.

"Kirei, you are to learn what pleasure is, look first to the outside, I know, why not begin by joining Amaris and me in our entertainment?" Gilgamesh said while leaning back and kissing Amaris's cheek.

"I have no time to waste on pointless trivialities," Kirei said looking less than amused by Gilgamesh's suggestion.

"You can do it between the jobs Tokiomi assigns you, so your not really doing anything wrong or time-wasting Kirei," Amaris said which was true.

"To begin with, your task is to keep watch over the five other masters, Isn't that correct?" Gilgamesh said making Kirei look away.

"What of it?" Kirei asked.

"You should investigate not only their plans but their motivations for obtaining the grail as well then give that information to us," Gilgamesh said glancing at the priest before looking at his queen admiring her as the candlelight danced across her beautiful features.

"That would be possible if I ask the Assassins, but Archer, what does any of that matter to you?" Kirei asked looking at Gilgamesh snapping the king from his observing.

"I already told you, I enjoy watching humans, one or two of them should be interesting enough to keep my Queen and I entertained for a while, compared to that dull Tokiomi at least," Gilgamesh said finishing his wine and placing the glass down.

Kirei signs relenting to the request and said "Very well Archer, I will accept, but it will take some time to do it,"

"That is fine, we will await your findings Kirei," Amaris said holding her king's hand as they both vanished leaving Kirei alone in his office and alone to his thoughts.

**AMARIS'S ROOM**

"Kirei sure is an interesting mongrel," Gilgamesh said laying on Amaris's bed in only a pair of black pajama pants as she changed into a black nightgown.

"He was always a strange one, he just seems like a part of him is sealed away," Amaris said walking over to the bed and climbing on.

Gilgamesh moved to let them both climb under the covers, the king wrapped his arms around Amaris holding her close as her head rested on his chest. She hums feeling his warmth, it always relaxed her and made her feel safe.

"The mongrel will need some work but he would be an interesting retainer to have," Gilgamesh said with a smirk as Amaris chuckles.

"Let's talk about that in the morning, Gil, for now, let's rest I get the sense the next few days will be hectic," Amaris said making Gilgamesh hum.

"Very well, I learned long ago to listen to you and your senses on certain matters," Gilgamesh said remembering the many times in the past when Amaris's sixth sense for trouble had saved his behind more than he could count.

"As you should, it's my job to make sure you don't hurt yourself by being an idiot and getting carried away with things," Amaris chuckled as Gilgamesh shot her a playful glare.

"Oi! I don't get carried away with things," Gilgamesh said while Amaris looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Need I remind you about the 5 training grounds you and Enkidu destroyed? Or that one time in the mountains where we got lost on a hunting trip in our youth and nearly destroyed half the forest after you awoke a demonic beast or that," Amaris said only to be cut off by Gilgamesh kissing her.

He pulled back a small blush on his cheeks saying "I see your point, though I will never regret getting carried away in my love for you, Amaris, my queen,"

"I will never regret it either, Gilgamesh, my beloved king, my little charmer," Amaris said smiling as they shared another kiss before settling down.

As the king and queen slept away, entering the world of dreams, in another part of the city a figure moved through the streets. The light from the street lamps showed that it was Alexis on a midnight stroll, she was humming a small tune as she carried a bag of recently brought items.

Unaware of the figure in the shadows watching her, following her, the figure hidden by shadows smirks moving closer to the unsuspecting mage, who was the none the wiser of her little follower.

* * *

Done!

Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy with college work and assessments not to mention exams. (Why do maths exams give you such a headache?)

Anyway, in the next chapter, Amaris learns of the cease-fire and is invited to a banquet.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, welcome to chapter 7!

In this chapter, Amaris learns of the cease-fire and is invited to a banquet.

Also, I have recently helped my fellow Fanfiction writer **AZ23AJ** with their new story Counter Guardian: Lunar and Abyss, inspired by my own story! I feel so honored! They have my full permission to use my characters and have my seal of approval, so, make sure to go and check out the story on AZ23AJ's side. Tell him Saber said Hi!

Also, a BIG thank you! To AZ23AJ for helping me to get over my writer's block that I have been having lately, so, this chapter is going out to AJ for all the help you've done. Thank's again!

**I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea!**

Here we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**: A Banquet part 1

**THE CHURCH**

**EARLY MORNING**

It was an early morning in the Church as the birds sang their songs, the sun was drying the damn grass. All was peaceful and quiet at the church.

"KIREI KOTOMINE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Unfortunately, the peacefulness was broken by the enraged yell of Alexis Tohsaka.

"Um, Alexis?" Amaris asked as she stood in the church hall with Reisi as he drank his morning coffee.

Amaris was at the church since Gilgamesh wanted to have a word with Tokiomi about something, most likely to stop bothering him during his morning time with his queen, she decided to keep Reisi company and Kirei was strangely absent this morning.

She watched as Alexis marched past her looking very annoyed and irritated, she was definitely a woman on a mission.

"I wonder what Kirei has done to tick Alexis off so much?" Amaris asked looking in the direction her friend went.

"Hm Kirei was acting oddly last night," Reisi said making Amaris look back at him.

"Well, I hope he can run fast since Alexis is on a warpath at the moment," Amaris said shaking her head.

She then remembers something, on the news this morning there were reports about children going missing. She really hoped it was just a common criminal and not a mage but her gut was telling her it was, this was one instance she wished it was wrong.

"Ah, Reisi, I wanted to ask you about the news reports of the missing children," Amaris asked looking at Reisi who glanced at her before sighing.

"I almost forgot your not a servant yourself, as if last night there is a cease-fire," Reisi said putting his coffee down.

"A cease-fire?" Amaris asked crossing her arms.

"As of last night cease-fire has been called due to the actions of Caster endangering the secrecy of the Holy Grail War, all further battles between masters has been put on hold until Caster has been destroyed," Reisi explained before lifting up his right arm and pulling his sleeve back.

"The one who defeats Caster will gain an extra command seal as a reward," Reisi said showing his arm covered in command seals.

"Casters actions, let me guess, the missing children and murders?" Amaris asked calmly as she looked at Reisi's arm.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Reisi said even he was disturbed and upset by the news, Amaris could sympathize and damned her gut for correct again.

"I hope he gets taken care of soon," The queen said with a sigh as she looked around the church when she heard a strange noise.

Reisi pulled his sleeve down and picked his drink up when he paused, he seemed to be thinking about something when he nods and looked at Amaris.

"Queen Amaris, I have a favor to ask of you," Reisi asked making Amaris look at him questingly.

"What is this favor you speak of?" Amaris asked as the strange noise she heard got louder.

Reisi said something which made Amaris's eyes widen before she closed them and smiled, she chuckles and nodded saying something as a loud bang rang out making both of them jump.

They looked over at the hallway as Kirei ran out of there like the devil himself was after him and out of the church with Alexis on his ass, she was yelling and cursing him with feminine rage, she was yelling about Assassin for some reason.

"Well, there goes Kirei," Amaris said with a chuckle as Reisi shook his head.

"I pray to God that he escapes her wrath," Reisi said before finishing his coffee.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

After Alexis calmed down from her warpath of trying to beat Kirei black and blue, said man was currently hiding in the church basement, she told Amaris and Gilgamesh why she had been so pissed off at Kirei.

Apparently, during her walk home last night after a bit of shopping she got the scare of her life when someone came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She yelled and was about to give mana enhanced kick to whoever it was only to discover one of the Assassins of Kirei's servant! Turns out Kirei ordered for Assassin to watch over Alexis and help her if needed, so Assassin though it was best to help Alexis and escort her home.

Alexis, while being thankful for Assassin, was not happy with Kirei he could have told her about that order! It would save having some years of her life scared out of her!

Gilgamesh got a laugh out of it that was for sure when he calmed down he told Alexis where Kirei was hiding, making Alexis grin a devilish grin, before sending Alexis on her way as he took Amaris into town. The two spent the morning enjoying the sights and places of Fuyuki.

Amaris was looking at some dresses when she noticed him, looking over from a rather nice purple dress to see Iskandar leaving a wine shop with a huge barrel being carried on one shoulder. She got her husbands attention, he had been checking out a golden watch that caught his eye, she motioned to the Rider servant making him nod.

"He seems to be up to something," Amaris said as Gilgamesh walks up to her and held out his left arm, she smiled reaching up and holding his arm.

"Let us go and see what the mongrel is doing then," Gilgamesh said making his queen nod as they made their way over to the king of conquerers.

"Greetings Rider," Amaris said getting the huge man's attention making look over at the couple.

"Ah, if it isn't the king and queen Archer's themselves, what brings you to the market place?" Iskandar asked with a grin.

"Just having a look around, the real question is why are you carrying such a huge barrel of wine?" Amaris asked eying the barrel.

"Oh, this? I'm going to see Saber so we may hold a banquet of kings to talk about the Holy Grail, I thought I'd bring some drinks for the festivities," Iskandar said making Gilgamesh chuckle.

"A banquet of kings you say? How interesting," He said looking at Amaris who nods in agreement.

"Hey, since you are a king yourself why don't you join us? We can decide who is more worthy of the Grail together, your queen may join as well if you're interested, my lady?" Iskandar asked while looking at Amaris who nods.

"I will join this banquet, king of conquerors, if only for some entertainment and to make sure things don't get out of hand," Amaris said glancing at Gilgamesh, remembering the many times in the past when she had to stop him from doing something idiotic the rare times he got drunk at a banquet.

Gilgamesh seemed to know what she was on about because he shot her a look saying 'I wasn't that bad' which made her respond with a deadpanned look that said 'yes you were' making the golden king huff and look away. Iskandar chuckles, he found the little exchanged of looks to be amusing.

"Hahaha! I will see you at the banquet, I believe Saber is currently somewhere the forest near Fuyuki when I last flew over," Iskandar said before giving a polite bow of his head and leaving.

"Fuyuki forest? Hm, I heard the Einzburn's had a mansion there," Amaris said looking at Gilgamesh who grins.

"Let us prepare ourselves then, my dear," Gilgamesh said making Amaris nod.

"I'll inform Alexis to tell Kirei that we'll be busy later," Amaris said before smirking as she remembered what happened this morning.

"Provided that Kirei is still in one piece," Gilgamesh said while wondering what sort of revenge Alexis has unleashed on Kirei.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

**EINZBURN SAFE HOUSE**

Saber sighs as he sat in the courtyard of the Einzburn safe house, Rider sat opposite him with a barrel of wine between them. He was having an eventful night, to start with Caster decided to pay Kiritsugu, Irisviel, and himself a visit as the safe house was being set up.

The king of knights shivered a bit, Caster for some reason thought he was Jeanne D'arc or a male version of her at least, he made a point to keep a lot of distance between them. The mad Caster had used children, hostages, to lure him out only to learn that the children were already beyond saving as Caster activated a spell turning the children into monsters.

Thankfully Lancer arrived to assist him, turns out his master managed to rescue one of the children and ran to the safe house. Though she did end up taking one of the monsters with her to the safe house since it chased her on Caster's order, this lead to the house getting pretty beat up.

Fiona had not been a happy camper when Saber and Lacer finally got rid of the monsters by damaging the book Caster held and made the monsters turn into blood, with the unfortunate timing of the blood covering Fiona and the child she saved as it lunged at them right at Kiritsugu shot it. She gave the child to Kiritsugu before leaving with Lancer complaining about needing a long wash to Lancer's hidden amusement, Saber's master was currently returning the child to his parents right now.

'_Hm, on second thought after the night I've had I so deserve a drink_' Saber thought as he took a big gulp of the wine and handed the ladle back to Rider.

"Then I assume you wish to compare your ranking against my own, Rider?" Saber asked making Iskander pause before smirking.

"Indeed I do, as one who also claims the title of king you cannot refuse this opportunity, you might consider this a grail dialogue rather than a grail war and the matter of who among us is most suited to claim the holy grail," Iskander said with a calm smile.

Right, the Holy grail, to be honest Saber was not interested in the Grail whenever he thought about it the thing just gave him a bad feeling. He didn't know why though but he trusted his instincts, besides, his wish was not something the grail could grant. A wish he held close to his heart, one, not even his own knights knew about.

"I believe it will become clear to us as we drink our fill and converse," Iskandar said making Saber nod.

"I quite agree," Saber said before tensing up as he felt another servant arrive making him look to his left as a voice rang out.

"I believe that is quite enough nonsense," The voice of the male Archer rang out as he and the female archer formed and walked forward both of them in there armor.

"You mongrels," Golden Archer said.

"Archer? I must admit I was not expecting to see you here," Saber said while giving a polite nod of his head in greeting which the female Archer returned with a small smile.

"Ah, yes, I saw them both in town so I thought I'd invite them to our little gathering," Iskandar said as the couple stopped before where they were sitting.

"Your a little later don't you think? Though it stands to reason since you traveled by foot unlike myself," Iskandar said a little bit of teasing in his voice.

Gilgamesh held his hip while Amaris chuckled, she looked around taking notice of Waver and Irisviel standing off to the sides.

"You actually chose to hold a banquet of kings in a depressing place like this?" Gilgamesh asked looking around while looking at Waver and Irisviel, Waver feel on his behind while Iris stood her ground at his gaze.

"I think the place has a certain gothic charm to it," Amaris said looking at the architect of the building.

"How will you recompense us for the rudeness of calling us here," Gilgamesh said looking back at Rider.

"Ha, why don't you just relax yourself?" Iskandar said before refilling the wine ladle and holding it out to Gilgamesh saying "Here start with a little drink,"

Gilgamesh looked a bit annoyed but he took the ladle and had a sip of the wine, he then held the ladle away with a grimace. He was not going to allow his queen to taste such untasteful and disgusting wine! It bearly had any flavor and tasted rather bitter.

"What is this disgusting swil? You really thought we could discern a hierarchy of heroic spirits with this? You also expect me to let my queen taste such a thing!" Gilgamesh said handing the ladle back to Iskandar who frowns a bit.

'_It was that bad?_' Amaris asked her king who hums.

'_No flavor at all and very bitter, the king of wine that gives you a bad stomach_' Gilgamesh said to Amaris who internally winced, bitter wine always gave her a bad stomach for days and a lot of pain.

"You don't like it? This cast was among the very best I could find at the city market place this afternoon," Iskandar said looking at the barrel.

Gilgamesh sighs saying "You a pitifully ignorant of true drink, of course, you believe that stupid mongrel," He then held up his right hand and opened a gate.

He then held it in front of him and facing towards the ground letting a golden pitcher fall out and land gently on the ground, Amaris giggled a bit as Iskandar looked at the pitcher with a large grin. He sure did make some amusing faces, she looks back at her husband as he held up his left hand and opened another gate.

"Now behold and acknowledge your folly, this is a beverage of a true king," Gilgamesh said letting four golden goblets fall into his hands before tossing them to Rider.

Iskander, who had picked the pitcher up, easily caught the cups as Gilgamesh and Amaris sat down side by side with Amaris sitting near Saber who moved a bit to give her some room and putting a respectful distance between them, he did not want the male Archer mad at him because he was sitting too close to his wife.

"A fine treasure indeed," Iskandar said before setting the cups down and filling them.

Amaris picked her cup up and cheered with Gilgamesh before they took a sip of their wine, Amaris hums recognizing the taste. Ah, this was the wine served to celebrate her birthday not long after she became queen.

"Oh! Magnificent!" Iskander said clearly enjoying the wine as Saber looked surprised.

"Light and sweet, amazing," He said as he glanced at the archer couple as Gilgamesh smirks swirling his drink a bit.

"Our treasury houses only the finest of drinks and the finest of swords," Gilgamesh said taking another sip of his drink while Amaris watched in amusement as Saber finished his cup and poured himself another, he looked like someone in need of a good drink.

"This only should indicate which among us is the greatest of kings," Gilgamesh said making Iskandar chuckle.

"Archer, your finest drink is indeed worthy for the finest vessel in all of history, but the Holy grail is not a drinking cup, first we must hear what wish you would have the grail grant should you win it the wish is what gives the grail it's purpose," Iskandar said looking at Gilgamesh and Amaris.

Saber watched on as he sipped his wine, he was enjoying it while he can.

"You are not ruler here, mongrel, already you wantingly disregard the time-honored rules that dictate we fight for the grail," Gilgamesh said taking a sip of wine.

"Besides all that, the grail already belongs to me, all of this world's treasures without exceptions trace their origins to mine and my queen's treasure house," Gilgamesh said making a look of excitement flash in Iskandar's eyes.

"They do, do they? Then I assume it means you once held the Holy Grail you could identify it by sight," Iskandar asked making Amaris speak up.

"No, do not consider me as you would a lesser being the amount of wealth our treasury long ago surpassed our own knowledge, but that the Holy Grail is a treasure also means that it belongs to us, and any whom would take it for themselves is not but a filthy scoundrel and a common thief," Gilgamesh said thinking back to the mongrels who dared to rob his queen's tomb!

Unseen by Gilgamesh, his eyes glowed a bit in his anger making his fellow kings looked at him in worry. Amaris took a sip of her drink before deciding to tell them why her king was so irritated at the moment.

"You'll have to forgive my husband, we not long found out that something precious was stolen from my final resting place," Amaris said making Saber wince a bit.

"Oh, well, I wish you luck in finding the thieves then, I would be angry too if someone stole from my wife's resting place," Saber said while Iskandar nods in agreement making Gilgamesh huff but relax a bit having vented slightly.

Amaris used her magic to refill everyone's drinks-making Saber watch the pitcher with wide eyes, his cheeks were gaining a tinge of color and Amaris was starting to think he was getting a bit tipsy. He was enjoying himself though, Iskandar was enjoying the wine while his master watched on in caution and Irisviel was looking on with curiosity.

'_Hm, a nice talk with some lovely wine and the man I love, what a nice way to spend the evening_' Amaris thought while sipping her wine.

Amaris was unaware that her lovely evening was about to have some rather rude interruptions as near the safe house a figure stood waiting for its chance to strike.

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter, then meeting of kings gets crashed by some uninvited guests.

Don't forget to leave a review and go and check out AZ23AJ's story okay? Also, stay hygienic everyone.

Until then, Saberbladeprime signing out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, welcome to chapter 8.

In this chapter, the meeting of kings gets crashed by some uninvited guests.

And some reviews!

**Shadow Phoenix 16**: The idiots from BWW won't show up for a while yet, plus she's not gonna be happy when she is dragged back by her former country and family, she and Gilgamesh will be pissed I can tell you that much.

**Guest from chapter 6**: Yes, the wizarding world of England is going to meet a very unhappy King of Heroes when he discovers his wife's stolen treasure and her being dragged into a useless tournament.

**I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea!**

Here we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**: A Banquet part 2

**EINZBERN SAFE HOUSE**

**COURTYARD**

So far the banquet of kings has been pleasant with Amaris watching on as Iskandar tried to challenge Saber, or rather Arthur, to see who could drink the fastest but the knight was having none of it, he wanted to enjoy his drink not chug it down and possibly choke. That was possibly the only time Amaris saw the king of conquerors pout at something, she chuckles replacing the golden pitcher with another one once it ran out.

"Ah! I believe I have a clue now as to the identities of mystery Archers," Iskandar said while finishing his drink off.

'_Do you think he does?_' Amaris asked over their bond.

'_There is a possibility but unlikely, hm, then again I have been surprised by mongrels in the past before_' Gilgamesh said while sipping his wine.

"So then king Archer, you suggest that if we desire the Grail then we must first get your permission?" Iskandar asked making Gilgamesh huff.

"Indeed, however, there is no reason what so ever for us to reward lowly mongrels of your ilk," Gilgamesh said making Iskandar blink.

He then gains a frown before pulling, in Amaris's opinion, a funny face saying "Wait a minute, your gonna be stingy?"

Amaris gave a small snort into her drink, she felt her shoulders tremble slightly as she disparity tried not to laugh at Iskandar's face and the way he just spoke. She felt Gilgamesh's amusement as he kept a calm face but she saw his lip twitch a bit, she lowers her drink and cleared her throat a bit and looked at Arthur who was hiding his smirk with his cup but she could see his face twitching a bit.

"Fool! My magnanimity is limited to our vessels and to our loyal subjects, which means Rider if you were to swear fealty to me, I could lend you a grail or two whenever you felt the need for one," Gilgamesh said looking at Rider who shook his head with a chuckle.

"Sorry, that is totally out of the question!" Iskandar said chuckling before he calmed down and asked: "But tell me, king and queen Archer, surely you have no special interest in the Holy Grail itself, do you?"

"Of course not, but we must render our judgment upon those who would dare to steal treasure from us, it's simply a matter of principle," Amaris said finishing her cup.

"Hm, I'm curious, on what morals and reasoning are these principles of yours based?" Iskandar asked making Gilgamesh scoff a bit while Saber watched on also wondering the same thing as Rider.

"It is the law, our law, that we set down as the rightful king and queen," Gilgamesh said which was true, he and Amaris worked hard to set down the basic laws of humanity and right from wrong. Though these foundations humanity flourished and grew to what it was today.

"Perfect, living by one's own law is the epitome of kingship," Iskandar said making Saber grin and raise his cup to cheer.

"Aye to that," Arthur said making Iskandar cheer back before gulping his drink down and putting the cup down.

"Never the less, I desire the Holy Grail so badly I can almost taste it! And it has always been my style to just take what I want after all the great Iskandar is the king of conquerors, is he not," Iskandar said with a grin.

"Right and wrong are irrelevant, you break the law and I will punish you there is no place for discussion," Gilgamesh said while Saber looked at Rider with a curious look in his eyes.

"Which means that all we have left to us is to meet on the field of combat," Rider said as Arthur finished his drink and set the cup down.

"So then, Archers, would you still like us to help you finish off this off tonight? There will be plenty of time to kill each other after," Iskandar asked making the golden kind nod.

"Indeed, or do you dare sit there and cast dispersions on the superior drink I did you the honor of providing," Gilgamesh said with a small glare making Iskandar grin.

"No! Of course not, I wouldn't dream of letting this drink go to waste," Iskandar said refilling everyone's drinks.

"King of conquerors, I have a question for you," Arthur asked making Rider look at him.

"What is it king of knights?" Iskandar asked as Saber took a sip of his drink.

"You said you desired the grail badly but what kind of wish drives you so much that you would take it without a second notice?" Arthur asked and got an interesting reaction.

Iskandar actually blushed as he looked away and mumbled something under his breath he then took a big gulp of his drink while Amaris looked at Gilgamesh with a questioning look as Arthur looked at Rider expectantly, what had gotten Rider in such a flustered state?

Iskandar then slowly said "Reincarnation,"

"Huh?" Gilgamesh and Arthur said in shock while Amaris made a noise of surprise.

"What?! Wait a minute! Wasn't your goal suppose to be world conquest?!" Waver said going over to Rider only to yell as he was hit back and onto his front making Amaris wince slightly.

'_That had to hurt_' Amaris thought while Waver was a master he was still a young boy.

"Idiot, as if I would leave the conquering to some mere cup, conquering the world is my dream to make true, the wish I would ask of the Holy Grail is the first step towards that goal," Iskandar explained to his master.

"Mongrel, you would dare challenge I and my queen for our treasure over something so trivial?" Gilgamesh asked with a raised eyebrow and a hint of disbelief.

"Even if magic lends us form in this world, ultimately we remain servants," Rider said before looking at his hands.

"I wish to live as flesh and blood within this world which I find myself and with nothing but my body I shall defy both heaven and earth, succeeding in that endeavor is the true meaning of conquest! Thus it begins, then proceeds onward and finally is finished, such if the path of my conquest," Iskandar said before drinking.

"Hmph," Gilgamesh gave an amused huff as Amaris finished her drink and let her cup vanish back into her gate, letting Gilgamesh know she was done drinking for the night.

"Then the matter is settled, I shall take great pleasure in killing you myself," Gilgamesh said with a grin as Iskandar chuckles.

"You don't have to remind me of the obvious, I have every intention of plundering your abundant storehouse until it's been laid bare, so get ready," Iskandar said challengingly before he decided to say something stupid.

"Hahaha, who knows I may even try and spirit away that queen of yours," Iskandar said jokingly making Arthur jolt and pull his drink away coughing.

"Try it and die!" Gilgamesh said glaring with anger that he dare suggest a thing! He had gotten his queen back after so long, he would fight all the gods himself to keep her with him if he had to.

Rider stiffens as two golden gates appeared either side of his head with swords ready to fly while Amaris helped Saber to breathe by hitting his back and clearing his airways.

"*Cough!* *Cough!* Ah! Thank you...Archer," Saber said getting his breath back as Iskandar laughs while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Your welcome Saber, and Iskandar! Say such thing again or even attempt it and I will destroy you where you stand!" Amaris said pulling away from Arthur who shot the rider a glare of his own.

"My apologies, it was meant to be a joke," Iskandar said and after a few minutes everyone calmed down again.

"Hey, king of knights? What is your wish?" Iskandar asked making Arthur look at him after finishing his drink, his cheeks a tiny bit red as the alcohol started to hit him.

"My wish? For the grail, hm, well," Arthur said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well?" Gilgamesh pressed wondering what the wish of the king of knights was, was it a selfish one? Noble? Greed filled?

Saber sighs setting his cup down and said "Well, my wish is not really something the Grail can grant, to be honest, I don't see the point on wasting my deepest wish on a cup of all things,"

"I'm curious now, what is this wish that not even the grail can grant?" Amaris asked as Arthur refilled his cup.

"To see my beloved forger again," Saber said softly his eyes gazing at his drink his tone wistful while he swirled the red liquid inside the cup.

"Forger?" Iskandar asked confused making Arthur huff.

"Sorry, you see before I was forced to marry Guinevere to give my kingdom a queen there was another that was supposed to rule by my side, she was a forge girl with a skill in making weapons that none could match we become friends before I became king and over time we fell for each other," Arthur said taking a sip of his drink.

'_Awww, this almost reminds me of how we met, remember? In the market place?_' Amaris asked her husband who hums reaching over and hold her hand in his own.

'_How can I not? It was the best day of my life_' Gilgamesh said making Amaris smile and look back at Saber as he kept talking.

"When I became king she became the royal sword maker, we had many fun times together before I asked her to become my wife, she was so tongue-tied that day, hehehe, ahem," Saber said with a small chuckle before focusing.

"But, on the day we were to marry tragedy struck, an assassin from another kingdom snuck into my loves room and slaughtered her along with the handmaidens helping her, my knights thankfully caught the assassin and he was executed for his crimes," Arthur said his eyes narrowing and darkening while his voice became hard and cold with hidden anger.

"As he should be, I take it you made the rival kingdom pay?" Gilgamesh asked knowing the pain of losing a loved one, he understood Saber's anger.

"Oh, I made them pay, the kingdom was torn to the ground and wiped off the map," Arthur said with a growl before closing his eyes and calming down.

"I can see why you don't want to use the grail, by wishing on it you would only being getting a copy of your lover from your memories, thus making it a hollow wish in the end and a wasted one," Amaris said making the king of knights nod, he would not waste his wish not when he could join his lover in Avalon one day.

"You are wise, my lady," Arthur said looking tired if a bit drained.

"By the way Saber, what was your lover's name?" Iskandar asked making the knight look at him with a small smile.

"Leona, she had auburn hair that reminded me of the sunset and beautiful molten gold eyes, ah! I'm getting lost again my apologies, must be the wine finally hitting me," Arthur said it had been a while since he spoke of his love to anyone.

"You are forgiven, king of knights," Iskandar said with Gilgamesh and Amaris nodding in agreement.

Saber smiled about to say something before gasping a bit and tensing up, he stood up and summoned his sword hidden by Invisible Wind and stood ready, Amaris sat tensely beside Gilgamesh who frowns while Iskandar looked relaxed but ready to strike.

Waver suddenly yelled making Rider look over only to see his master run over and sit behind him as to where he once stood was now the female version of Assassin, more began appearing across the courtyard surrounding the group. Saber rushed to Irisviel's side and stood ready for a fight, Amaris sighs why did every party have to have party crashers or uninvited guests?

"So, is this all your doing king and queen?" Iskandar asked glancing around.

Gilgamesh closed his eyes saying "Tokiomi, what a shameful cur,"

"This isn't fair! Why are there so many Assassin's surrounding us?" Waver asked looking around as a male voice rang out.

"We are divided into many, an army and also one, a servant with many shadows and one," Multiple servants said around them.

"A servant with separate bodies for each of his multiple different personalities?" Waver asked as Saber held his sword at the ready.

'_Tokiomi must be up to something if he's willing to sacrifice his spymaster like this_' Amaris said to Gilgamesh who tightened his grip on her hand as they interlaced their fingers together.

"Calm yourself, nothing to worry about boy," Rider said to his panicking master trying to calm him down before saying "Even those rude enough to interrupt our banquet may yet show us which is the greatest king,"

"So, I suppose you'll invite them all to our little banquet as well, king of conquerors?" Amaris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But of course, the king's words are meant for all to hear and absorb, if they have come here to listen is matters not if they are friend or foe," Rider said before picking up the wine ladle and filling it before holding it up high.

"Now then, don't hold back! Anywho would speak with us come forth and take a cup! This drink is as your blood!" Iskandar said loudly it was silent for a moment before a dagger was suddenly impaled in the ground and wine now stained Iskandar's shirt as the ladle fell to the ground cut in half.

The assassins around them laughed as Iskandar lowered his arm and said "Very well, as I said this drink is as your blood,"

Iskandar then stood up and faced away from the ground to look at the Assassins.

"If you insist on spiling it here tonight then so be it," Rider said before a huge wind kicked up around him.

"Augh!" Saber grunts covering his face from the impact of the wind while shielding Iris.

Gilgamesh moved quickly pulling Amaris into his lap and holding her close, she covers her face with one. She managed to open her eyes and saw Iskandar now in his original clothing and armor compared to the modern-day clothing he was just wearing.

"Saber! Archers! Here is our banquet's final question, it is, does a king always stand alone?" Iskandar asked as Saber growls getting annoyed by the wind.

"I'd answer you if it wasn't for the wind in my face! Augh!" Saber said before being muffled by a branch hitting him in the face.

Iskandar laughs as everything went white forcing everyone to close their eyes, Amaris once she felt the wind stop opened her eyes only to gasp quietly as she saw that they were no longer in a courtyard but a vast desert. She saw the Assassin's in the far distance looking around in shock, their home field advantage was now gone in an open space like this.

"A reality marble? That's impossible, a mental image materialized into the real world," Irisviel said shocked as Saber held her close while Rider smirks.

"My glorious armies once road across these sands a place that all the heroes who stood with me through joy and sorrow will never forget," Iskandar said as a sound made everyone look behind them to see a colossal army!

"Oh, my," Amaris said at the vast number of men.

"I can make this world as real as real can ever be! Because it still exists deep without our hearts!" Iskandar said proudly holding out his arms.

"Behold, my endless armies! Their bodies utterly destroyed and their souls offered to the current world as heroic spirits of old and still these legendary heroes pledge their loyalty to me! My bond with them is my greatest treasure, my path to kingship! The Ultimate noble phantasm that I possess! Ionian Hetairoi!" Iskandar yelled making his armies cheer.

"Wait a minute, so each of these is a servant?" Waver asked shocked by what he saw.

A horse went over to Iskandar who smiled greeting his old friend and petted his head saying "It has been a long time partner,"

He then looked at his armies and spoke "Hear me! A king must live a grand life and embody his people's image of admiration!" Iskandar yelled making his army raise their weapons cheering back.

"Amazing," Arthur said watching as rider mounted his horse and faced everyone.

"He who is worthy of all heroes envy and he who leads their way! That is a king! Therefore the king is not alone! For his will equals that of all who would follow him to his ultimate glory combined!" Iskandar said making his troops cheer loudly and they all looked very eager for a fight.

Iskandar then turned to face the assassins all who began backing up, Amaris was willing to bet that they were not feeling all that confident at the moment.

"Now then, shall we begin our battle Assassin? As you can see what we have created is a vast plane and with our superior numbers we hold the advantage," Rider said which was very much true.

"Annihilate them!" Iskandar yelled as he pulled out his sword and charged forward with his army right behind him.

Amaris held onto Gilgamesh as the sand and dust kicked up around them, Gilgamesh used one hand to gently press her face against his shoulder to protect her eyes while watching the scene before him. Waver was looking on in shock and amazement at what he was seeing while Saber and Isis moved closer to the group as to not get knocked over.

The fight, if you could call it that, soon ended with Assassin's defeat making Iskandar cheer and in turn making his army cheer with him. It was a sight to see, Amaris lifted her head as the reality marble stopped and the group was back in the courtyard.

"That ending wasn't as fun as I had hoped for, we have said all there is to say I suppose that will do for today," Iskandar said getting up and summoning his chariot.

"I guess this ends our banquet, shame, I was enjoying myself," Arthur said he watched Rider get in his chariot with Waver joining him.

"Hahaha, I look forward to facing you on the battlefield, Saber, Archers!" Rider said as he gave the group a smile before taking off in his chariot.

"I guess it's time for us to leave as well," Gilgamesh said as Amaris got up and off his lap letting him stand up beside her as she reclaimed the golden goblets that were summoned and the pitcher of wine.

"Thank you for the wine, your majesties," Saber said with a smirk as Amaris nods.

"You are welcome, king of knights, you better not disappoint us when we next meet in battle," Amaris said taking Gilgamesh's hand as they both vanished.

This left the king of knights standing in the courtyard with Iris as he looked up at the sky, he smiled as memories danced before his eyes. Of a time filled with his fellow countrymen, knights, and his beloved forger.

* * *

Done!

I hope you like my big twist with Saber, hm, I have big plans for him in the future.

Now, in the next chapter, Gilgamesh and Amaris have another chat with Kirei.

Until then, Saberbladeprime signing out!


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to chapter 9.

In this chapter, Gilgamesh and Amaris have another chat with Kirei.

Now, some reviews:

**NightBringer325**: Yes, female Shirou is going to be the king's reborn lover and Rider is on thin ice with Gilgamesh due to his big mouth and yes dead Assassin.

**T3mp3rusMaximus**: Yes and you win that suckers bet.

Also, thanks to everyone for their support! And big thanks to **AZ23AJ** for all of your brainstorming help.

**I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea!**

Here we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**:Talks

**KIREI'S OFFICE**

After the banquet, Amaris and Gilgamesh decided to pay Kirei another visit, so the king and queen were in his office waiting for the priest to return from his talk with Tokiomi.

"Hahaha! Gil! Stop! That's enough!" Amaris said while laughing as she struggled to escape from under her husband as he tickled her sides with one hand while using the other to cage her to the sofa above her.

What caused this? Well, Amaris had been preparing some wine for them to drink after changing into their modern clothing but it seems Gilgamesh was in a rather playful mood after the banquet. He had come up behind his queen and made her jump, she had let out a small yelp and spilled some wine on the table making her lightly scold her king who began tickling her sides. She managed to escape his grasp and this lead to a chase around the room until he managed to tackle her to the sofa and tickle her silly.

"What is going on here?" Kirei's voice was heard making the couple look up at the door as Kirei stood there looking a bit shocked.

Amaris took the distraction to escape Gilgamesh's grasp making him pout a bit, he then huffs and moved to sit on the sofa.

"Sorry, Kirei, just Gilgamesh being playful," Amaris said a bit red-faced as she fixed her clothing.

"I see," He said moving over to his desk as Amaris got back to sorting the drinks out.

"You're both in high spirits by the looks and sounds of things," Kirei said as Gilgamesh accepting his glass of wine while looking at the chessboard of class figurings.

"I still see little value to this grail but even if it is trash that's fine," Gilgamesh said taking a sip as Amaris noticed something with Kirei.

His eyes were dazed and he seemed to be lost in a world of his own, he almost seemed sad, lost, detached by something. She hums before gasping quietly as she remembered something, something that Reisi asked of her.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Queen Amaris, I have a favor to ask of you," Reisi asked making Amaris look at him questingly._

_"What is this favor you speak of?" Amaris asked as the strange noise she heard got louder._

_"It's about my son, Kirei, lately he has been not himself," Reisi said with a sigh before shaking his head._

_"Not himself? In what way?" She asked._

_"A few days ago he received a letter from his late wife's parents, I think it was to do with Kirei's daughter, my grandchild since then he has been constantly lost in thought," Reisi said remembering the white-haired and golden eye child, she took after her mother in looks._

_"Late wife? Hearing about his child must have triggered his memories of her, tell me Reisi, has Kirei grieved for his loss properly?" Amaris asked she had an inkling as to what might be happening._

_"I am unsure, a few days after she died Kirei was dragged into the world of mages and the war," Reisi said sadly._

_"This is why I'm asking you, please, Queen of Heroes, help my son find himself again and be free of his burdens," Reisi asked looking at Amaris with worry that only a father could have for their child._

_Amaris was silent before she closed her eyes and smiled, she then nodded with a chuckle saying "Very well, I shall do my best, besides I cannot have my future retainer be burdened by such woes,"_

_Reisi relaxed as the stress and worry seemed to leave his shoulders before a loud bang rang out making both of them jump._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Amaris was snapped from her thoughts as she looked back over at Kirei as he responded to something her husband said.

"I'm simply relieved, I've finally been freed of a most unpleasant burden," Kirei said going over to his desk and sitting down with a small wince.

"I take it Alexis caught you?" Amaris asked with a small chuckle.

'_My dear, I believe I've figured out the puzzle that is Kirei_' Amaris said over their link making him glance at her.

"Yes, she is formidable when she sets her mind to it," Kirei said with a small sigh while reaching down to rub his sore lower back from one of Alexis's kicks.

'_And what is it, my love?_' Gilgamesh asked curiously.

'_Thanks to Reisi I found out Kirei lost his wife a few days before he was pulled into the Grail war and made to study being a mage, tell me, Gil, what would you be like if you weren't allowed to grieve for my death?_' Amaris asked softly as she sat down beside Gil who frowns a bit.

'_Very bitter and irritated, I would feel empty, ah, I see_' Gilgamesh thought seeing where his wife was going with it all.

'_Yes, I believe it's time for our retainer to grieve for the loss of the one he loved_' Amaris said as she leans up and kissed Gil's cheek making him regain his smirk.

'_Now, this is what we'll do, ask him about.._' Amaris said making a quick plan which her king nods to before speaking up and distracting Kirei from his painful back.

"What becomes of the command seals once they disappear?" Gilgamesh asked making Kirei look up at him.

"According to theory command seals ultimately return to the grail, the Holy Grail repossesses the command seals from any master who has lost their servent and has withdrawn from the war," Kirei said leaning on his desk.

"Also, if for whatever reason a servant loses its master the grail will give those seals to a newly chosen master assuming one can be found before the war is over," Kirei said as Gilgamesh picked up the Assassin chess piece to look it over.

"The command seals stay apart of this world until their use, in the end, any remaining seals are given to the Overseer for safekeeping," Kirei said as Gilgamesh put the assassin piece back on the board and knocked it over.

"So, depending on what happens now a new master may appear and enter the fight?" Amaris asked leaning over to pick her wine glass up and take a sip from it.

"Possibly but the Holy Grail does not deem many on this Earth to be worthy of that role thus when a replacement master is sought the grail tends to select one of those whom it had previously considered and deemed suitable for participation," Kirei said before pausing seeming to think about something.

"What's the matter? Continue with your talk, go on," Gilgamesh said gesturing for Kirei to keep speaking.

"There is an unspoken reason that the holy church gives asylum and protection to those masters who have left the war, in the event a place should open among the remaining masters there's a high probability that any unpaired masters will receive the command seals left behind, this is why Grail War masters try to kill rather than injure or temporarily incapacitate enemy masters," Kirei said as Amaris put her drink down and Gilgamesh chuckles.

"Well then from that perspective is there not a good chance that the command seals will be given to you again?" Gilgamesh asked curiously it was a possibility after all from what Kirei said he was now a servantless master.

"Impossible, if as Tokiomi has always suggested the Holy Grail only chose me as a support mage to the Tohsaka team, I have fulfilled that duty and am finished," Kirei said a hint of tired relief in his voice.

"Tokiomi already possesses a winning strategy for dealing with the other remaining masters and their servants, there is simply nothing more for me to do," Kirei said leaning back in his chair.

'_Even the best strategies in the world can be faltered by a simple act_' Amaris thought there was always an outside force to take into consideration when making strategies, something that Tokiomi seems to be forgetting lately it seems with his overconfidence.

"If I may opine, Tokiomi's hypotheses have been dubious from the start, he has never struck me as a man truly fit to be backed by the power and prestige of the grail," Gilgamesh said with a smirk before taking a sip of his drink as Amaris opened her Lunar Gate to check something.

"I must say I'm surprised that you have such harsh words to offer regarding your own master," Kirei said resting his head on his hand.

"Kirei, you seem to be mistaken as to who serves whom in my relationship to Tokiomi, he is treated civilly as my vessel and he supplies me with mana as an offering, I answered his summons precisely because those were the terms of our pact," Gilgamesh said lowering his drink and giving Kirei a small glare.

"I'm curious, what do you make of the command seals then Gilgamesh, Amaris?" Kirei asked making Amaris close her gate and look at him.

"They are annoying at best," Amaris said but those seals were useful as well, she could think of a few times she would have loved to use them on Gilgamesh in the past, mostly his very stupid moments in their youths.

"I hate them but if a vassal is trying to become a better vassal I don't mind listening to a differing opinion or two from time to time," Gilgamesh said with a smirk as Amaris spoke up.

"By the way, Kirei, you said earlier on that Assassin fulfilled his missions before he was destroyed, did he also complete the matter we spoke of?" Amaris asked making Kirei blink before remembering the talk.

"You mean learning about the motives of the other masters for desiring the grail? Yes, they completed that investigation I should have had an assassin present the report to you in person last night, that would have saved me the trouble of having to," Kirei said before being cut off by Amaris.

"No, this is fine, we're would rather you tell it us face to face," Amaris said with a smile as Gilgamesh out his finished glass down and looked at Kirei who stood up from his desk with a small frown.

"Very well," Kirei said going over to the wall next to the sofa and started his report on what the assassins found out about the masters.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"In regards to Rider's and Lacer's masters, they have no wish in particular for the grail should they win it, Rider's master seeks victory to prove himself while Lancer's master wishes to bring honor to her family," Kirei said before pausing.

"Something wrong Kirei, you seem a bit unsure about Lancer's master," Amaris asked as she watched the man.

"Well, Assassin wasn't able to get a full cover of Lancer's master due to them becoming, hm, very engaged with each other as of a while ago," Kirei said while clearing his throat.

"Oh? So Lancer has found his maiden then, how poetic for them," Gilgamesh said looks like this grail war was not only reuniting old love but creating new love as well, he wondered if Arthur's lover could be summoned as well? It was a possibility if she is recorded in his legends.

"Now, as for Caster's master, he seems to have no real understanding as to what the grail is he's only taking part in the Holy Grail War as an extension of his interest for killing for fun," Kirei said crossing his arms.

"The child killer, I've got a special blade with his name on it," Amaris said with disgust at that master and servant, she hoped they rotted in hell when they finally perish.

"Then there is Berserker's master, he is immature and seeks a measure of absolution above all else for a time he severed all ties with the Matou family yet now he's demanding that the family set free the younger Tohsaka daughter whom they adopted, she is currently being groomed to be the next head of the Matou family in his place, he has been given the assignment of winning the holy grail to secure his end of a bargain for her release," Kirei said before looking at the floor.

"Quite the motive," Gilgamesh said making Amaris nod.

"Alexis said the Matou family has a questionable practice, she hasn't told me what it is though but she wants her sister back," Amaris said as Kirei closed his eyes trying to remember assassin's full report.

"Saber's master confuses me, he is a mercenary hired by the Einzburns to fulfill their life long dream of obtaining the grail, yet his wish is something he kept close to his chest not even Assassin could discover it before their demise," Kirei said opening his eyes and going quite.

"Looks like an interesting mix of masters yet some borings ones as well," Gilgamesh said looking at Amaris who saw Kirei become lost in thought again his eyes becoming distant and detached.

'_It is time_' She sent Gilgamesh who nods and leans forward to pour three glasses of wine.

"Your distracted again Kirei, thinking of Caren are we?" Amaris asked casually making Kirei jolt and look at her in shock.

"What, how do you know about her?" Kirei asked shocked his eyes wide.

Amaris smiled as she stood up and walked over to Kirei and stopped before him, he watched her closely. His body tense and you could tell he was a bit shaken by the sudden mention of his daughter and how Amaris knew of her.

"Your eyes are those of a lost one Kirei," Amaris said gently before reaching up and holding Kirei's left cheek.

"You have been without her for so long, haven't you? Unable to release, to grieve for her loss, the emptiness you must feel," Amaris said not taking her eyes off Kirei as he tried to stay in control of himself.

He grits his teeth as tears slowly formed in his eyes, the mention of his daughter, Amaris's words it brought all that pain of losing his wife back. His chest hurt, his eyes stung he felt like he needed to yell but couldn't.

Amaris gave a soft smile as she saw the emotions build in Kirei, he needed one final push to release. She moves pulling Kirei close and wrapped her arms around him, like a mother hugging their child, she felt him stiffen as she spoke up.

"Let it out Kirei, let lose your despair and pain," Amaris said soothingly.

"There is no need to be ashamed of crying for a loved one Kirei, release and find closure," Gilgamesh said his voice calm but a sympathetic look in his eyes as he watched on.

This seemed to destroy the remaining barriers Kirei had as he moved burying his face into Amaris's shoulder as his shoulders shook, he made little noise but the intake of his breathing increased as a wet patch formed on the queen's shoulder. His arms reached up and wrapped around Amaris's waist seeking comfort, she hums stroking Kirei's hair as her king summoned a pitcher of wine or later use.

When there were no more tears left to cry Kirei slowly pulled away from Amaris, his face tear-stained and slightly red. He looked a bit embarrassed but also like a great weight was gone from his shoulders a big burden that he no longer had to carry. The queen smiled as she noticed that Kirei's eyes were no longer a dull brown, now they were clear and reminded her of chocolate strangely.

Kirei looked away from Amaris to dry his eyes, he cleared his throat saying quietly "Thank you,"

"The loss of a loved one is never pretty," Gilgamesh said as Amaris lead Kirei over to the sofa and sat him down on the chair beside the sofa.

"It...hurt, it hurt so much," Kirei said his voice a bit strained and drained.

"Here, a little bit of wine won't do much harm," Amaris said picking up the third glass and giving it to Kirei who simply held the glass while leaning forward on his legs.

She sat down as Gilgamesh decided to speak with Kirei, not as a king to his subject, but as someone who knew the pain of losing the love of his life once before.

"Drink Kirei, while I speak of my own loss and pain, of how I lost Amaris in the past to a jealous goddess," Gilgamesh said as he began the story.

The rest of the night was spent with emotions being laid bare, Gilgamesh told Kirei about Amaris and their unborn child being killed. Which is why he was so protective of his wife, Amaris told Kirei of her only regret of not being able to save her own child from death's doors. In turn, Kirei spoke of his wife and how they met to their wedding. He spoke of his daughter and how after his wife's death he had to send her away to his wife's parents to raise her since he found himself unfit to look after her.

After a couple of glasses of wine, a more relaxed Kirei looked over at the king and queen as they sat cuddled into each other's embrace.

"Thank you, both of you, I think...I've needed this for a while," Kirei said as Gilgamesh nods.

"You are most welcome Kirei, hehehe, you may repay us for this work by becoming my wifes vassal," Gilgamesh said with a smirk but a slightly teasing tone.

"Vassal?" Kirei asked confused.

"Yes, I need someone who will be by my side through thick and thin, to watch my back when my husband is not around, you would fit that role perfectly Kirei," Amaris said before looking at Kirei who seemed to be thinking about it.

"I think being a vassal is something I can do, it would certainly be...interesting," Kirei said a small smile on his lips as Amaris chuckles while Gilgamesh sent her a triumphant smirk making her roll her eyes playfully and ruffle his hair up.

"Oi!" Gilgamesh said pulling away and shaking his head letting Amaris sit up.

"If that is alright with you Kirei, from this day forward you shall be my vassal the vassal of the Queen of Heroes!" Amaris said with a tiny bit of flare as her magic accepted the new vassal bond between them.

Both males chuckled at her as Gilgamesh pulled Amaris into a kiss while Kirei leans back in his chair letting the new bond settle into place, maybe, just maybe this was the new start he needed. With this he would find his path again, this time he would not lose sight of what was important to him.

* * *

Done!

A bit of an emotional one but Kirei is no longer on the path of insanity like in the show.

In the next chapter, Caster makes his move.

Until then, Saberbladeprime signing out!


End file.
